


25 Days of Christmas

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, F/F, Fluffy, Sanvers is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: 25 days of Prompts celebrating the holiday season and our favorite couple!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 67
Kudos: 291





	1. Day 1: Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was edited by me so any mistakes are my own! Please note that this chapter contains a love scene between our two ladies, so if that isn’t your thing please free to skip it! Not every chapter will contain smut, but there are a few chapters that do, so I will put a warning in the ones that do. That being said I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

“Babe.” 

“Hmm?” A sleepy voice said from the other side of the pillow. 

“It’s snowing.” 

“That’s nice.... Wait, what?” Alex’s head shot up as she followed Maggie’s gaze out the window. Sure enough, giant snowflakes were falling from the sky and sticking everywhere. By the looks of the amount on the window ledge, it had been snowing for a while. 

Maggie smiled when she saw Alex’s awed expression. “My cute Californian, awed by the sight of falling frozen water.” 

Alex scoffed, and gently pushed her wife’s arm. “Shut up.” She got out of bed, wrapped a blanket around her naked body and moved closer to the window to look outside. 

“Wow!” She said, making Maggie laugh as she pressed her face against the glass trying to get a better look, reminding her of their puppy back home. “It’s so pretty.” 

Maggie moved over and wrapped an arm around her waist, then moved closer as Alex turned and opened the blanket so that she could snuggle with her inside of it. Maggie was glad that they were on the fourth floor of this hotel and wouldn’t be able to give anyone walking by a show. 

They were on their delayed honeymoon, two weeks of pine trees, snow, hot chocolate and hot sex in the Colorado Rockies. This was their third day here and already it had been glorious. No phones, no pagers, no crime scenes and certainly no alien invasions to spoil their plans, or to interrupt their evenings. Maggie smiled as she ran her fingers up and down Alex’s spine, already she felt closer to the woman she loved. Alex was adorable, and Maggie loved that she felt safe enough to let that side of her show. 

“I love you.” Maggie whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Alex’s shoulder as they watched the snow fall. 

Alex turned to look at her, giving her a dazzling smile before she bent to kiss her. “I love you too.” 

Maggie pulled away with a sigh, and smiled as Alex’s arms wrapped around her and she leaned her head back against Alex’s chest. They stood at the window for a long moment, watching the snow fall and basking in each other’s presence, until Alex’s stomach growled. They both laughed. 

“I guess we had better find some food.” Maggie said, pulling away out of the blanket, and moving over towards the dresser to find some clothes. She had just dug a t-shirt out of the drawer, when it was gently taken from her and placed back on the top of the stack. Alex reached out and gently closed the drawer before turning Maggie around to face her. 

“Alex?” Maggie asked confused. “Don’t you want breakfast?” 

Alex grinned seductively. “In a moment, we can call room service, but right now I have a better idea.” 

Maggie’s eyes widened as Alex leaned over to whisper something in her ear. She gulped as a wave of desire suddenly made it hard to breathe. “Umm... that sounds...” She reached behind her for the dresser top, holding on as her knees felt weak. “I think I have a few granola bars here somewhere... how about I find them and I’ll meet you in the bathroom.” 

Alex kissed her, feeling the heat building between them. “Sounds like a plan, Detective... you find the granola bars and I’ll go start the shower.” 

Maggie kissed her one more time, tracing Alex’s bottom lip with her tongue. Then she pulled away, giving Alex’s ass a playful smack. “Deal.” 

Alex gave her a heated look, her brown eyes looking up and down Maggie’s body as she walked backwards to the bathroom. It took everything Maggie had in her to stand up straight, and not give in to her desire to take Alex on that bed right here and right now. They had spent hours making love in bed already, and she knew that before their time here was over they would spend many more. The shower would be a nice change of pace. 

Eagerly she moved over to her bag and dug through it before finding a few granola bars stashed in a side pocket. Maggie let out a cry of victory! She grabbed them and then practically skipped her way to the bathroom, eager for what was about to take place inside.   
  


Maggie opened the door to the steam filled room, and smiled when she saw Alex was waiting for her outside the shower. Her wife was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, looking every bit the badass that Maggie knew she was. It was Maggie’s turn to let her eyes roam, as she took in every inch of Alex’s gorgeous body, swooning over her muscles, before her eyes finally settled on those sexy abs. She watched as Alex pushed off the wall, her muscles contracting as she moved towards her and Maggie felt her knees grow weak. 

Alex stalked over to her, looking very much like a cat on a hunt, and Maggie gulped at the sudden wave of desire that overtook her, all of the blood in her body moving southwards, making her feel a bit light headed. 

“Hey pretty lady.” Alex said, softly. “Let’s go get wet.” She winked, and Maggie laughed, loving how her wife could go from a seductress to a total dork in three seconds flat. She set the granola bars on the counter and gently grabbed Alex’s hand, allowing her wife to guide her into the running shower. The water was warm and perfect, and Maggie sighed as it ran down her body. Then she felt the warmth of a different kind as Alex wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her chin on her shoulder. 

“I love you.” Alex whispered into her ear, before gently suckling her earlobe into her mouth, and taking it gently between her teeth. “Let me show you just how much, ok?” Maggie whimpered, at the feeling. She nodded her consent and felt Alex’s hands move slowly over her body. Fingers calloused from years of holding a gun, and doing other labor intensive activities, caressed her breasts, teasing her nipples to hard peaks, before moving lower. 

“Feel good?” Alex asked. Maggie nodded. She placed her hands against the wall to keep herself from falling, when Alex’s teeth joined the party, leaving little love bites and marks on her neck. Maggie liked seeing the reminder, knowing that they would be gone by the time she had to go back to work. 

“Yes.” Maggie replied, sucking in a breath, as Alex’s fingers moved to circle her clit. “Harder, please.” She asked, her hips following Alex’s motions, not wanting them to stop. Alex chuckled. “So eager.” Alex teased, but complied. She kept up her motions until she could feel that Maggie was right on the edge and then stopped. Maggie let out a groan in frustration. She knew that it was part of the game, but she had been really close. She opened her eyes to see Alex looking at her. 

“Color?” Alex asked, quietly, her voice barely being able to be heard over the water. 

“Green.” 

“Good.” Alex said, turning her around to kiss her on the mouth, before down getting on her knees. She grabbed Maggie’s hips, fingers lightly caressing the soft skin. Alex leaned forward and placed tiny kisses across Maggie’s belly before dipping lower. 

“Tease.” Maggie said, looking down at her, their eyes meeting. Maggie loved to watch Alex making love to her this way, the sparkle of desire and the excitement in her wife’s eyes never got old. She could see the love that Alex had for her and she felt safe even in being such a vulnerable position like this. 

“I thought that was the whole point.” Alex said, with a laugh. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.” Maggie replied. She let out a moan as Alex’s tongue licked at her sensitive flesh, deliberately bypassing her clit to find other spots that made her hot and wet. Desire coated her skin and she felt Alex moan in pleasure as she tasted her. Maggie felt like she was in sensual overload, with the water beating down on her skin from above and the feeling of Alex’s tongue on her from below... it was wonderful. 

Maggie reached down and cupped the back of Alex’s head. She ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, the wet, slightly curly strands silky and smooth. Her wife secretly loved her hair being played with and she smiled when she felt Alex moan against her skin. 

The waves built again and this time, Alex didn’t pull back. Maggie came hard against her, her hips bucking into Alex’s face, as Alex tempered her motions to extend her orgasm for as long as she could. Alex’s tongue lapped at her gently, cleaning up every drop of come. 

Maggie’s hand slid from the back of her head down to her chin, and gently guided Alex’s head up and away, and she bent down to kiss her, tasting herself on Alex’s lips. 

“Good?” Alex asked, as Maggie helped her to her feet. 

“Yeah, but I’m surprised that you didn’t have me hold out for longer than that.... I was anticipating you teasing me some more.” Maggie said, as she pulled Alex in for a hug, resting her head against the taller woman’s chest. 

“That was the plan, but you tasted so good, and I wanted you to come against my mouth.” Alex whispered. Maggie could feel that Alex’s body was tense and she knew that if she touched Alex now, she would find her wife dripping. With a laugh, Maggie backed her up and pressed her against the wall, kissing her hard. 

She ran her hand down Alex’s body, squeezing a firm breast once, before sliding down her belly. Alex groaned at the feeling and spread her legs wider to allow her wife access. Maggie hummed in pleasure as she found exactly what she had expected. Alex was dripping for her. 

“God, I love how responsive you are... how much fucking me turns you on.” Maggie said, as she pressed a kiss to Alex’s neck, sucking hard against her pulse point. Her fingers found Alex’s clit hard and throbbing. She rubbed her thumb against it, smiling as Alex moaned against her ear. 

Maggie pulled back, then pressed her fingers to Alex’s entrance and slowly slipped inside. Knowing how close Alex was she didn’t tease, instead she began to thrust hard and fast, her thumb still making circles on Alex’s clit. Soon her wife came undone in her arms. 

“Maggie!” Alex cried, her eyes rolling back in her head, as she sagged back against the wall. She was grateful that Maggie was there to hold her up, or else she would have fallen. 

Maggie grinned against her neck, and kept up her movements, managing to coax a second smaller orgasm out of her wife, before she finally pulled back. She guided them to the floor, and pulled Alex into her lap. 

“I love you.” Maggie whispered into her ear as the hot water beat around them. 

“I love you too!” Alex replied with a kiss. “So so much.” Then she rested her forehead against Maggie’s and all they knew was peace.


	2. Day 2: Decorating the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex invites Maggie over to help set up and decorate her Christmas tree, but before they get to it, they have an important discussion about other important things. See Chapter Notes for content warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While there is no sex scene in this chapter their is a discussion about masturbation and consent, so if that is not your thing please skip this chapter. Also Supergirl’s timeline is weird and I can’t remember if they celebrated Christmas before or after 2x10. So this chapter takes place before 2x10, but after 2x08, and just pretend that Christmas doesn’t happen until after 2x10. I hope that make sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alex heard a knock on the door, and quickly got up to answer it. She took one step and immediately tripped over a tangled string of lights that lay forgotten on the floor. Luckily Alex caught herself before she could dive head first into the coffee table and moved at a slightly slower pace to answer the door. 

She opened it to reveal her smiling girlfriend who was carrying a box of her own under one arm. “Hey.” Alex said, feeling slightly flustered as she always did when it hit her that the gorgeous woman in front of her was really her girlfriend. They hadn’t been dating long, only about two weeks at this point, and it hadn’t quite sunk in. 

Maggie laughed at her blush and leaned up to kiss her on the cheek as she passed by. She set the box on the floor, shed her coat and turned to face her girlfriend who was locking the door behind her. 

“Getting started without me huh?” Maggie teased, one eyebrow raised at the sight of piles and piles of lights, ornaments and various other Christmas decorations that had been thrown haphazardly around the living room. 

Alex blushed again as she moved closer, her mind couldn’t help but play Maggie’s words in a slightly different context than what the Detective had actually been referring too. They weren't quite at the point where they had physically consummated their relationship yet, but there had been some major heat building. Maggie had sent her a couple of teasing texts, and Alex being home on a rare day off had used them to fuel her imagination, finding out for the first time, just how easy doing _that_ had been. 

She coughed to clear her throat, trying to remove those thoughts from her head. “Yeah, sorry. Kara didn’t put them away neatly last year, and I wanted to try and get some of the knots out of the strands before you got here.” Alex kept her eyes firmly on the string of lights that had tripped her earlier, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to meet Maggie’s eye any time soon. She felt like one look and her girlfriend would be able to tell exactly what she had been doing all afternoon. 

Maggie noticed that Alex’s face was red all the way to the tips of her ears, and for a second wondered she what had done to make Alex’s face turn that color. She went back over her words in her head and then smiled when it hit her. God she was was so adorable. 

Quietly, Maggie sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. “Come here.” She said, gently. 

Alex hesitated for a moment, then moved closer. She sat down and allowed Maggie to pull her closer. 

“I’ve missed you.” Maggie said, before kissing her softly. It had been at least three days since they had last seen each other due to work, and that had been three days too long. Texting and FaceTiming during breaks just wasn’t the same as being face to face in the same room. God they were soft and Maggie knew that she was falling hard and deep for this beautiful woman. 

“I’ve missed you too.” Alex replied, finally looking Maggie in the eye. Maggie was awed by the mix of desire, happiness and fear that she saw in them. She hesitated, not knowing that Alex was scared of. 

“You okay?” She asked softly and gently, not wanting Alex to bolt. 

Alex nodded. “Yeah, do you want to get started on the tree?” Alex asked, motioning with her arm towards the half put together lump of green in the corner of her apartment. 

Maggie shook her head. “In a moment, first tell me what is going on with you? You seem a little skittish. Did I do something wrong?” 

“No!” Alex was quick to answer. “No... I just... I...” Her voice trailed away as she struggled to find an answer. 

“Was it our text conversation earlier? Did we go to far to fast, because Alex you can always tell me if you were or are uncomfortable?” 

Alex sighed. “I wasn’t uncomfortable... at least not in a bad way.” She mumbled. “I’m just... You make me...” She paused and took a breath feeling her face redden again. 

“You are really pretty and you turn me on, and our conversation got me a little... well you know. So I took... care of it. I just wasn’t sure how you’d feel about _that_ or if it was right or what…” 

“Babe... breathe.” Maggie said, seeing that Alex was on nervous ramble. She waited until Alex sucked in a breath before continuing. 

“First of all I really enjoyed our conversation and I’m glad that you did too. Second of all, that is a completely normal feeling and process and you never need my permission to do that, nor do I find it weird or gross. It’s flattering that I turned you on so much with our conversation that you were able to take care of your needs and explore what turns you on. You never have to be embarrassed about that, okay?” 

Alex nodded and let out a breath. Maggie smiled and pressed another kiss to her lips, reassuringly. She pulled back and gently cupped Alex’s cheek with her hand and pushed back a lock of hair from her face. “Was that the first time you’ve masturbated since you came out?” Alex nodded again. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Maggie asked. 

Alex shrugged. “That’s not something that I normally do... It was just for stress relief before, but this time... it felt amazing.” 

Maggie kissed her cheek. ‘Good. It should always feel amazing.” She pulled back to look at her wanting Alex to know she was serious. “I know that this isn’t always easy for you to talk about and I’m so proud of you for doing it now, but I want you to know that you can always talk to me and that you can always ask me questions. I want to know what works and what doesn’t work for you Alex... I always want you to feel good and safe whether it’s with me or by yourself okay?” 

“Okay.” Alex said, feeling a bit relieved. She pulled Maggie in for a hug and they rested together for a while. Then she pulled back. “Do you want to work on the tree now?” 

Maggie nodded, and realizing that Alex needed some space she stood up and retrieved the tree parts from across the room and drug them back to the couch so that they could put them together, together. When the tree was finally whole, they carried it back and set it in it’s base, and fluffed out the branches, until it finally looked like an evergreen tree instead of blob. 

“So what did you bring?” Alex asked, remembering that Maggie had a box under her arm when she came in. Judging by the logo on the box, Alex assumed it was food of some kind. 

“Nope... that’s a surprise for after. Let’s untangle these lights first.” Maggie said, picking up the box before Alex could get to it and carrying it into the kitchen. Then she returned and sat on the couch, reaching for a strand of lights. They worked side by side, in harmony, with ease built from their last few months of being partners and friends. Alex enjoyed Maggie’s company and she smiled as she watched the other woman focus on a particular knot, gently biting her lip as she struggled with untangling the stubborn cords. Her stomach fluttered with desire, but it felt more comfortable and familiar this time, instead of scary and strange like it had earlier. 

“Maggie.” Alex said softly before she could second guess herself. 

“Hmm?” Maggie replied looking up from her task. 

“You really are cute.” Alex said, watching with twinkling eyes as Maggie blushed. 

Maggie didn’t say anything in response, but the look she gave Alex was answer enough. With a chuckle Alex turned back to her own set of lights, her heart racing at the thought of finishing with the tree so that she could finally focus her attention on making out with her girlfriend instead. Maybe tonight would be the night, and Alex realized with a smile that for the first time since coming out and dating Maggie, she was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, since I edited this chapter! Also let me know your thoughts on this, by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) See you all tomorrow for Day 3: Hot Chocolate!


	3. Day 3: Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie knows Alex and her habits better than anything in this world, so when Alex orders Hot Chocolate in the morning instead of coffee, Maggie begins to wonder if something is up with her wife. Together with Kara, she formulates a plan to reveal the truth, but ends up getting surprising news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings to add for this one, this is just pure fluffy nonsense. I edited this one, so all mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy!

Alex loved coffee. Coffee and scotch were her two favorite drinks. In the two years that they had known, dated, and married each other, Maggie had never seen Alex not start the day with a cup of coffee and not end it with at least one shot of scotch, a glass of wine, or a beer. 

So when Alex ordered hot chocolate at Noonan’s that morning, that should have been her first clue that something was off. However she just shrugged it off, distracted by the news playing on the table over head that was talking about Luther Corp’s latest weapons experiment gone wrong in Metropolis. Superman had taken Lex and his army of Lex-o-suits down, leaving the billionaire in custody. Maggie made a note to call Lena later to check up on her. 

They got their order and sat down at a table. It was then that Maggie got her second clue that something was up with her wife. Instead of her usual breakfast of donuts, Alex had ordered avocado toast. Maggie looked from the plate back to her wife, who was munching happily, checking her email on her phone. 

“Hey, babe?” Maggie asked. 

“Hmm?” Alex looked up from her phone. She caught the look that Maggie was giving her and frowned. “What?” She rubbed her thumb across her lips and cheeks worried that she had something on her face. “Do I have something on my face?” 

“No, but are you feeling ok? I’ve never seen you ate any kind of food that was green voluntarily.” 

Alex smiled. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just wanted to try something different this morning.” 

“But you also got hot chocolate instead of coffee, that’s even stranger than you ordering avocado toast.” Maggie didn’t quite believe her and was worried that maybe Alex was sick, or worst case had been replaced by a White Martian again. 

Alex reached out across the table and took her hand. “I’m fine, honest. As I said, I just wanted to try something different. Dr. Hamilton and I had a conversation before I left yesterday and she pointed out that I wasn’t getting any younger and that maybe I should try to eat a little better that’s all.” 

“Oh.” Maggie said. Now she really didn’t believe her because there was no way that Alex would have a conversation with Dr. Hamilton about her health willingly. Either Alex was lying about not being sick, or once again worst case, she was a White Martian in disguise. Both seemed equally plausible at this point.   
  


Maggie spent the rest of their breakfast date trying to figure it out, she was a detective after all. All of the clues were there, she just needed to put them together and for that she might need some help. She waited until Alex dropped her off at work before calling Kara. 

“Hey Maggie!” Kara said when she picked up the phone. 

“Hey. Sorry to bother you, but I have a question.” 

“Sure what’s up?” 

“Has Alex been... acting strange lately?” 

There was silence for a moment, then Kara answered. “I’m not sure. Why?” 

“Well, she ordered hot chocolate this morning instead of her usual coffee, and avocado toast instead of her donuts. It was just odd.” 

“Maybe she wanted to try something new?” Kara said, and Maggie knew that if they were standing in the same room that she would see Kara fiddling with her glasses, a sure sign that she was lying. 

“You don’t believe that do you?” 

Kara sighed. “No, it’s weird. Did you ask her about it?” 

“Yeah, she said that she wanted to try something different and that she talked to Dr. Hamilton who suggested she started eating healthier.” 

Kara scoffed. “Alex talk to Hamilton... yeah right!” 

“See! You see it too. It’s weird.” She paused to take a breath. “I’m worried about her. Either she is sick and not telling me or... maybe she’s not Alex.” 

“You mean something or someone impersonating her?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“I don’t know about that.” Kara said. She was quiet for a moment. “Hey I have to go. Snapper is yelling for me. I have to go over there anyway to help them on a case. I can keep an eye on her if you want me too?” 

“Thanks Kara... I’m just worried. It’s probably nothing and I’m overreacting but...” 

“Maggie, it’s ok. Don’t worry. I’m sure Alex is fine and will tell us when she’s ready.” 

“Easier said than done. Love you. Don’t let Snapper give you any trouble.” 

“I won’t, love you too! Try to have a good day and stay safe.” Kara said, before hanging up. 

Maggie took a deep breath and pulled over a case file. Nothing left to do now but her actual work. Kara would gather more clues and hopefully this whole thing with Alex will make more sense by the time she got home. Maggie sighed and opened the file and began to read.   
  


Kara walked down the DEO hallway to Alex’s lab, carrying a box of cookies from Charlie’s the bakery in New York that she knew Alex liked. She smiled when she saw Alex hunched over a microscope. She moved to open the door, but then paused when she realized that Alex was on the phone within. 

“Yes, the plan is all in place.” Alex said to the person on the other end of the line. She was wearing a headset and Kara couldn’t quite hear what was being said in the earbud. 

Alex laughed. “No one suspects a thing. Maggie asked some questions this morning but she accepted the answers I gave her. Just wait until she finds out the truth. She won’t know what hit her.” 

Kara jumped as Alex’s footsteps suddenly started moving closer. Quickly Kara sped down the hallway and hid in an empty room. Unluckily for her, it was the one where they took the mail for x-rays and was lead lined so she was unable to hear the rest of the conversation. 

Her mind was racing and she quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket. She called Maggie and told her everything. 

“So she was lying this morning!” Maggie exclaimed. “And what does she mean by plan?” 

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound good.” Kara said, softly. She for one couldn’t believe this was happening again. Her sister had been replaced with someone else... that was what everything was adding up too. She wondered why and why now? Was Alex working on something that they wanted? Or was it for revenge? 

“What should we do?” 

“I don’t know. Stage an intervention? Set a trap?” 

“Setting a trap sounds easier... if it’s a white Martian you just need fire!” 

“Candles! I’ll make her a special dinner tonight, but wait until she’s home to light the candles. If she freaks out, we know she’s a Martian.” 

“Ooh good plan!” Kara said. “What can I do?” 

“Be my back up! If she’s really a White Martian in disguise, I won’t be able to take her on by myself. I’ll need you there in case anything goes wrong.” 

“It’s a date. What time do you want me to come over?” 

“Seven.” Maggie replied, they discussed a few more details and then hung up. Kara’s heart was racing at the thought of her sister being replaced. She wasn’t sure if she could make it to seven. The urge to confront Alex or Non Alex she guessed, was strong, but she pushed it down, and flew into the air content to rescue a few kittens to distract her mind.   
  


Maggie took a breath as she unlocked their front door. Alex’s DEO issued SUV was already in the driveway. She had gotten stuck at a crime scene and didn’t home before Alex, which put a dent in her plan. Maggie pulled out her phone and sent a text to Kara letting her know about the change in plan, before moving inside. 

“Babe?” She called out, after setting her stuff on the floor by the stairs to take up later. 

“In here!” Alex called from the kitchen. Maggie’s eyebrow raised again at the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Just another clue that something was up. Alex couldn’t cook to save her life. 

Maggie followed the smell into the kitchen, just in time to see Alex take out a dish from the oven. Candle light glowed from the table set for two, and Maggie relaxed slightly. Not a White Martian then, but that just leaves... her heart dropped. 

“Smells good!” Maggie said, moving up to give her a kiss on the cheek, needing to touch her in someway. “You didn’t make this did you?” 

Alex laughed. “No, just warmed it up.” She set the dish on the table and moved to pull her wife into a hug and a kiss on the lips. “Love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie said, giving her hand a squeeze before they separated to take their seats. “What’s all this?” Maggie gestured to the candles and the fancy table setting. 

“A surprise.” Alex said with a grin. “Let’s eat, and then I have something to give you.” 

Maggie nodded, and they began to eat. They exchanged stories about how their day went, all the while Maggie waited eagerly to see what surprise Alex had in store for her. 

When the plates and the other dishes were cleared away, Alex took Maggie by the hand and guided her into the living room. She motioned for Maggie to take a seat on the couch, then moved behind the entertainment center to grab something from behind it. It was a gift bag. Maggie was immediately curious. 

Alex moved closer to hand it to her, but before she could Kara flew into the room, scaring them half to death. “Hi, guys!” 

Alex frowned, while Maggie shook her head at herself realizing that she had forgotten to text Kara back to let her know that everything was okay. 

“Kara what the hell?” Alex exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

Maggie and Kara exchanged glances. “Um... I was just...” Kara looked around the room trying to find a clue on what excuse she could give to explain her showing up like this. She spotted the Blu-rays and DVD shelf in the corner of the room. “I was just coming over to see if I could borrow a movie... It’s been a slow night and I’m bored.” 

Alex sighed. She set the gift back down on the floor and moved over to the shelf. “What movie?” 

Kara looked at Maggie feeling panicked. “The Wizard of Oz!” She said, without really thinking. 

Alex turned back around and frowned. “Kara... you have that movie at home both hardcopy and digitally.” She crossed her arms. “What the heck is going on?” She frowned at Kara and her wife. “You two have been acting funny all day... checking me out when you thought I wasn’t looking during breakfast this morning, and you Kara... I totally knew that you were outside my lab listening to my phone call. Besides, that room you ducked into has cameras that are connected to my lab.” She gave them both a stern look. “So spill... what are you two up to?” 

“Nothing!” Kara went to say, but Maggie shook her head. 

“We were just worried about you. You’ve been acting funny all day, ordering things that even in a million years would you actually eat or drink, talking to Dr. Hamilton willing about your health. Not to mention your phone conversation saying that “The plan is in place... No one will suspect a thing.” We... I thought that you had gotten taken over by a White Martian again. Kara was just backing me up, but I forgot to text her when I realized it was you.” 

Alex shook her head. “You both are dorks, you know that.” 

“We were worried about you!” Maggie said. “Contrary to what you thought, your answers this morning weren’t really convincing.” 

“Yeah! And what plan were you talking about?” Kara asked, curiously. 

Alex sighed. “This isn’t how I wanted to do this, in fact I had a whole thing planned to tell you Kara, but I guess since we are all together.” Alex handed Maggie the bag. “Go ahead, open it.” 

Maggie slowly did so, and inside was a coffee mug. She pulled it out and looked over the design on the side. It was a simple message that read, World’s Greatest Mother! 

“But I’m not a....” She started to say, before it hit her. Behind her Kara was squealing. Maggie looked up at Alex with tears in her eyes. “Alex!” 

“I’m pregnant!” Alex said, tears of her own sliding down her cheeks. 

Maggie couldn’t contain her joy any longer, she jumped to her feet and engulfed Alex into a hug, kissing her. “Oh, Alex!” 

Alex chuckled. “I know. It was a shock to me too. That’s why I had a discussion with Dr. Hamilton. I know that we thought that the last time was a failure, but the pregnancy test was a false negative. When I had my physical last week, my blood test results showed the truth. I’m about eight weeks.” 

“I’m so excited!” Maggie said, laughing and crying. “A baby.” She moved her hand down to rest on Alex’s belly. She looked at the flat surface for a moment, before her eyes popped back up to meet her wife’s. “I love you... so so much.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, a dazzling grin on her face. 

“And I love you both!” Kara said, moving over to pull them into a bear hug. “I mean you three! I’m going to an aunt!” 

Alex chucked. “I have a present for you too, Goober.” She waited until Kara let her go, before moving back behind the TV to grab another bag. She shook her head at them both as she handed Kara her bag. “I can’t believe you thought I was a White Martian.” 

Maggie laughed. “ You ordered hot chocolate and avocado toast, Mrs ‘I’m a Danvers and can eat junk food with every meal and not have it go to my hips‘... what was I supposed to think, hmm?” 

Alex just laughed and kissed her soundly. Maggie was a dork, but she was her dork and that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Day 4: Gift Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all superheroes wear capes, Maggie knows this, simply because Alex proves this each and every day just by being herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the greatest summary, but I don’t want to say too much without giving away the plot. No warnings in this one, just once again pure fluff! Full confession, I’m terrible at shopping and so this prompt gave me much trouble. That being said, I hope you enjoy this fluffy nonsense! All mistakes are my own, as I did the editing on this one! Happy Reading! :)

“Attention Sam-Co shoppers, the store will be close in five minutes. If you are making a purchase, please proceed to the registers. Thank you!” The overhead speaker crackle as the message came to an end. 

Alex sighed. Today had been the worst, a series of one holiday disaster after another, but there was no way that she was going to go home without a newly released and updated talking Beebo for Jamie. 

She had been ready to fight for one, but surprisingly the store had enough and no one was being greedy. Alex managed to grab one in less than two minutes and quickly made her way towards checkout. When she turned the corner and saw the line she sighed again. There were only four lanes opened, 20 people deep in each line. It was going to take forever to get through it. 

“That’s what I get for waiting until 8:55pm on Christmas Eve to get this little guy.” Alex grumbled as she got in line. 

Her stomach rumbled, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast. One disaster after another had distracted her. She was tempted to grab one of the various candy bars that were lined up next to the check stands. But she didn’t. Maggie was suppose to have dinner waiting she got home, and she could wait that long to have real food or at least she hoped that she could. All she wanted was to get home, eat a late dinner with her wife, wrap the last few presents for morning and crash. 

Alex’s phone buzzed in her pocket signaling an incoming call. She checked her watch and frowned when she realized it was the DEO. “Of course, it wouldn’t be that easy!” 

She shifted Beebo into her free hand and hit the button on the comms set behind her ear and answered. “Director Danvers.” 

The tech who was left on duty rattled off a problem, and Alex sighed as she realized halfway through his speech that it was something that needed her attention and couldn’t wait until morning. 

“Is it life-threatening?” Alex asked interrupting him partway through. 

“No, but it’s a security issue.” 

“I understand. Lockdown beta wing until I can get there. You are sure that the Narvel has escaped outside the facility?” 

“Positive ma’am. We searched every inch from top to bottom of that corridor and Alpha Wing next door. All exits to the main facility were blocked and haven’t been breached. That just leaves an exit to outside the building.” 

“Ok... well lockdown both alpha and beta wings to make sure no one else can escape, and put out an alert both to our agents and NCPD. Just give me an hour to finish what I was doing and I’ll be there soon.” Alex sighed. She hung up and moved up a space in line. As excited that she was for Christmas to come and to see the joy on Jamie’s face when she opened her presents, she was ready for Christmas to over and for all of this nonsense to end.   
  


Maggie checked the time when she heard Alex’s SUV pull into the driveway. It was well after midnight and Maggie was a bit worried. Alex was supposed to be home about four hours ago, and other than a quick text saying that she was going to be late, Maggie hadn’t heard anything since. 

She got up to open the door for her and froze when she saw her wife limping up the driveway, holding a bag from Sam-Co, while wearing a Santa Suit, she did a double take. 

“What the hell?” 

“Don’t ask.” Alex said, grunting slightly as she made it up the two stairs to their porch. 

Maggie bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Here.” She wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and helped her inside to the living room. 

“Thanks, babe.” Alex said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Today was the worst.” 

“Looks like it.” Maggie took the bag from her and hid it behind the couch for now, just in case Jamie woke up at the sound of the car. She sat down on the arm of the chair that Alex’s was sitting in and cuddled close to her. “I know I’m not suppose to ask, but please... I need to know, because right now all I can think is that you robbed a Santa at the toy store to get the Beebo doll.” 

“I wish... that would have been better than what really happened.” Alex scoffed. She leaned her head against Maggie’s shoulder. “Can I tell you in the morning? I’m exhausted.” 

Maggie nodded, then stood up. “Are you hungry?” 

Alex sighed, a bit of a whine in her voice as she said. “I’m too tired to eat.” Maggie was struck by how much Alex sounded like Jamie just then and she smiled at how alike the two of them were. They were so cute. 

“Ok, babe.” Maggie said, moving to help her stand up. “Let me help you to bed.” 

Alex leaned into her as Maggie guided her down the hallway to their bed room. Giving her a kiss, she slowly took off the Santa outfit, and Alex’s bra. Her eyes widened at the bandages on her leg, and she looked over at her in question. 

“I got bit....” Alex mumbled. 

“What was that?” 

“I got bit!” Alex grudgingly said a little louder. 

“By what?” Maggie asked worriedly. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “By a Narvel.” 

Maggie chuckled. “Is that one that looks like...” 

“A reindeer yes. A talking reindeer at that.” 

“Oh my god.” Maggie started laughing. 

“It isn’t funny Mags!” Alex pouted. “He talked the guard into let him go, since it was Christmas and all that... it took two police officers, and three agents including myself to get him back into custody. You know what they do.... they eat people! We found him at the Christmas Pageant downtown looking to snack on some doting old ladies.” 

“You’re right it’s not funny.” Maggie said, trying to keep a straight face. She failed. “How did the Santa suit come to play?” 

“Damn alien bit right through my pants at the pageant, this was the only thing the director could find for me to wear.” Alex shook her head, as she limped over to get a shirt since her wife was too busy cracking up. 

Maggie took a breath trying to get herself under control. “I’m sorry, Alex... I know it isn’t funny, but you must admit how it looked when you came home.” 

Alex sighed, and moved to lay down in bed. “I know. It’s just been a day from hell, Mags... Between the Narvel and all of the other crazy things that went wrong today, I’m ready for the holiday season to be over with.” She paused, thinking. “Sometimes I wish that I was a bear and could hibernate until spring.” 

Maggie chuckled as moved to lay down next to her wife. She pulled Alex into her arms. “I’m sorry your day was rough.” She placed a kiss on the top of Alex’s head. “Thank you for going to get Beebo by the way. Jamie will be excited.” 

“You’re welcome.” Alex mumbled, her eyes drifting shut as she drifted off to sleep. Maggie smiled down at her wife, holding her for a while, before she got up and carefully put Alex’s injured leg on a pillow. Then she crept down the hall towards the living room to put out cookies for Santa. She nibbled on one so that it looked like the man had some before, moving into the office to wrap Beebo. 

As she folded paper over the box, she thought once more about how lucky she was to have a partner like Alex. Her wife was a superhero, and while she may not wear a cape like her sister, she was still one anyway. She helped keep National City safe from dangerous aliens and threats, all the while trying to be a good wife to her and an amazing mom for Jamie. 

Maggie made a mental reminder to show Alex her appreciation in the morning, and vowed to make her, her favorite breakfast. Then smiling at how lucky she was and how blessed, she turned out the office light, put the package under the tree and moved down the hall to go to bed, for real this time. She could think of no better way to spend an early Christmas morning, than snuggling with her wife until the wee hours of dawn. Or at least until their crazy 5 year old came running in, of course. 

“Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.” She whispered into the darkness as she curled her body around Alex’s and fell into slumber, content and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beebo belongs to Legends, I’m just borrowing him for a while. Also full disclosure the Narvel was inspired by the heart eating Unicorn from Legends as well, except for being a magical creature. The Narvel is 100% alien and there is a planet full of them, creepy I know.. thanks brain. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading! :)


	5. Day 5: Christmas Cocktails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night to the local theatre with Maggie and Alex featuring Kara and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings for this chapter! All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

“Thank you Sir.” Alex said, politely, to the door man who held opened the door for Maggie and her. He gave them a polite nod as they passed into the lobby of the theater, holding hands. The lobby was full of people, dressed to the nines. Alex ran her free hand down her slacks, smoothing down non existent wrinkles as she looked around for her sister and Lena. 

She was nervous, although she wasn’t sure why. Both of them were following the dress code. Maybe it was because they didn’t do things like going to the theater very often. They wouldn’t be doing it at all, if Lena hadn’t bought them the tickets and Eliza offered to babysit. 

This year had been rough to say the least for a lot of reasons, and Alex was just glad to be able to spend some time with the woman she loved most, since date night had been few and far between here recently. 

They walked towards the bar after seeing that Kara and Lena were nowhere to be found. Alex was determined to get a drink before the show, it had been a long time since she allowed herself to drink because of the baby. Alex heard Maggie chuckle when she looked over the small menu of cocktails and realized that they were all Christmas/Winter themed. 

Alex read them off. “Cran-Apple Sangria, Jingle Juice, Mulled Wine, Booze Butterbeer Punch, and...” She paused giving Maggie a look. “... White Christmas Margaritas. Aww, Babe! They named a drink after you.” 

Maggie blushed and laughed. “Haha, very funny Alexandra.” Maggie teased back. Alex winced. 

“Ouch... low blow.” She leaned over to kiss Maggie’s cheek and then paused to whisper in her ear. “I wonder if these margaritas taste as sweet as you.” 

Maggie’s blush deepened and she smacked Alex’s shoulder. “Down girl.” Alex always made that joke, but it never failed to make her feel good inside. 

Alex grinned and let go of her hand, choosing instead to wrap her arm around Maggie’s waist and giving her a tiny squeeze. They moved to the bartender to give her their order. 

“Can I get a White Christmas Margarita?” Alex asked. Maggie shook her head at her dork of a wife. 

“Can I get a Mulled Wine, please?” Maggie said, trying to ignore the look that Alex was giving her. Now wasn’t the time to act on the feelings that Alex was invoking by giving her that look. 

The bartender gave them a knowing grin, and made their drinks. Alex paid with cash, and as she was reaching for her drink, the bartender gave her a smile. “You two are cute.” She said. 

Alex smiled back. “Yes she is.” The bartender chuckled, and moved on to the next customer.   
  


They moved to a quiet spot in the corner of the lobby and sipped their drinks. Alex took a sip of her drink and gave Maggie that grin. “I was right.” Alex said, her eyes twinkling with desire. She leaned close. “You taste better.” 

“God, Babe... you can’t say things that here!” 

“Why not?” Alex asked, her voice low and quiet. It sent a shiver down Maggie’s spine. 

“Because you make me want to push you into the bathroom and make love to you right here, and right now.” 

Alex chuckled, and pressed a light kiss to Maggie’s lips before pulling back. “And that would be a bad thing why?” 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Because I’m a cop that’s why, and if we get caught I would never live it down.” She curled her hand around Alex’s hip, rubbing her thumb over the curve. “Don’t worry, Alex... there will be plenty of time to make you scream my name later.” 

A cough came from behind them and they turned to see a red face Kara and a laughing Lena standing there. 

“Gross.” Kara said. “I didn’t need to hear that.” 

“Like you haven’t screamed Lena’s name before.” Maggie rolled her eyes at her sister in law. 

“Besides...” Alex said into her wife’s ear. “Who said I was the one that was going to be screaming?” Maggie shivered and Kara groaned. 

“You guys do remember I have super-hearing right? Don’t make me cool you guys off with my freeze breath...” 

Lena chuckled and ran her hand down her wife’s back. “Be nice, Kara. You know they are just messing with you.” She winked at Maggie and Alex, then moved to give them a hug. “It’s good to see you.” 

“You too, Lena.” Alex replied as she returned the hug. “Thanks for gifting us the tickets. Our night out has been great so far, and I’m looking forward to the performance.” 

“Me too!” Maggie chimed in. “A Christmas Carol is one of my favorite Christmas stories. I’m looking forward to see it performed live.” 

Lena smiled. “It’s one of my favorites as well. The local troupe is really good!” Just then the lights in the lobby flickered, signaling that it was time to find their seats. Kara held out her arm to her wife, and Lena took it with a smile. 

“Thanks, love.” She said, and Kara melted as she always did when Lena called her that. 

Alex went to do the same but Maggie beat her to it. “Haha.” Maggie teased sticking out her tongue at her wife. Alex stuck out her tongue too, and with a laugh she took Maggie’s arm. They followed after Lena and Kara into the theatre, feeling happy and in love. This year may have been rough, but as long as they had each other and moments like this... there was nothing that life could throw at them they couldn’t get through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Day 6: Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a blind date goes horribly wrong, Alex punches a d-bag and gets arrested by none other than Maggie Sawyer. See Chapter Notes for Content Warnings!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best summary but this story is a bit hard to explain. So this takes place in a timeline where Crisis on Earth-X takes place after season one of Supergirl. Alex did have her one night stand with Sara and that is what starts her gay awakening. She is still trying to figure herself out and she hasn’t admitted to herself or Kara that she’s gay. Kara doesn’t know about her and Sara. At this point however, Maggie and her meet and they become friends. Alex is aware that she has a crush on the detective, but she isn’t sure how to act on it or what to do with that knowledge. This is where your story begins. I hope that makes sense! 
> 
> There is a major content warning on this for slurs, homophobic language, and the mention of both Nazis and concentration camps. I understand that this can be triggering, so please feel free to skip this chapter if you need to. If I missed something else and you think it needs more of a warning please let me know! Also I took some liberties on the how the justice system works, consider this TV logic. 
> 
> I’m very nervous about posting this because it’s a different tone that the rest of these stories, but after everything that is happening here in the US and in the World, it was very satisfying to write Alex punching a Nazi sympathizer. Despite the change in tone, I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.

Breathe. Just Breathe. Alex reminded herself as she leaned against the wall outside of the Skating Rink. She wasn’t sure why she agreed to do this... not only did she not know how to ice skate, but she wasn’t sure that a blind date would be the best opportunity to learn. Kara however insisted upon it. 

“You promised me during Myriad that you would make more of an effort to be open, and to make time for yourself outside of the DEO. Well, I’m calling in your marker, Sis. Dylan really wants to meet you.” Kara had said in the quick two minutes they had before the next disaster hit. How could Alex say no to that? Well, she could say no to Dylan. She was sure that he was a nice guy, but she wasn’t quite sure that she liked guys... she stopped herself before she could go any deeper down that rabbit hole. Anyway, she couldn’t say no to her sister, when she made a point like that. 

Truth was that deep down Alex knew that she was lonely. It had been so long since she allowed herself to have friends and to let people in, and now that door had been opened a crack, she must confess that going home to her quiet, bare apartment every night was getting to her. So maybe a romance wouldn’t work out with Dylan, but maybe she could make a friend through all of this. 

“Alex?” A voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see a man hovering on the sidewalk nearby. Alex frowned... she hoped this wasn’t Dylan because if it was she was going to kill her sister. The man was a little taller than she was, with short black hair, and brown eyes. He was well groomed, his beard and mustache were trimmed neatly. The man was also wearing leather chaps, dark jeans and a motorcycle jacket. He looked exactly like the kind of guy that she would have been interested in a few years ago, before the DEO. He was the kind of guy that she had dated in college, if you could even call it that. It was more like the kind of guy she got drunk with and slept with during her academic crisis. 

It was hard to reconcile that image of her then, between the person she was now. She tried not to hold his looks against him, but when he moved closer what she spied on his jacket made her blood boil and any hope that she might at least leave this date with a friend was gone. There was no way in any universe that his guy and her would ever be friends. 

Like most bikers she saw on a regular basis, his jacket was covered in patches. Most of them were from Harley Davidson, showcasing which stores he had been too, and providing a road map to where he had traveled in the United States. Those she didn’t mind, but it was the confederate flag on one shoulder and skull and crossbones on the other that she objected too. She was pretty sure that skull and crossbones symbol was the death’s head insignia used by Nazi soldiers. Leave it to Kara to set her up with a Neo-Nazi... Boy did they need to have a serious talk about Kara’s judgement in men. Just because they looked wholesome at work or on Tinder didn’t mean that they were wholesome outside of it. 

“Hey, are you Alex?” The man asked again, a little impatient. 

“Yeah. But if you are Dylan, I’m sorry to tell you that this date is already over.” 

“What why?” He sounded shocked. 

“Because I don’t date Nazis.” 

“I’m not a Nazi.” He protested. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a scandalized expression. 

“Then why are you wearing their symbol on your jacket?” Alex pointed towards the patch. 

“I thought a skull and crossbones was a pirate symbol....” Alex rolled her eyes. Being into pirates enough to want to have a skull and crossbones on his jacket, wasn’t making him any more attractive. 

“Not that particular skull and crossbones.” She should know, not only from knowing her history and her family’s history but she had seen that symbol up close and personal during her time in that concentration camp on Earth-X. One doesn’t forget an experience like that ever... she still had nightmares about dying in front a firing squad, while that Captain yelled slurs at her. 

He took off his jacket and rolled it under his arm, trying to shield it from her view, as if making the symbols go away would make her forget. “I’m sorry I didn’t know. Can we just forget about it and move on?” He tried to smile and grab her hand, but Alex side stepped him easily. 

“Still doesn’t explain the Confederate flag.” 

“I’m from the south, born and raised in Virginia. It stands for Southern Pride and celebrating my heritage and all that. My ancestors fought and died in the Civil War. 

“Yeah, sure... I hate to tell you but that doesn’t help your case any, especially when your ancestors fought and died trying to retain their “freedom” to keep slaves.” 

“Lady what is your problem? Let’s just forget about my jacket. I’m a nice guy, and you are a beautiful lady, why don’t we just go skate and get to know each other. We can still have a nice time in spite of all this.” He smiled, trying to charm her with compliments. But Alex wasn’t having any of it. 

“No. I don’t think so. Have a good night Dylan.” She moved to walk down the sidewalk back to her car. But Dylan stepped in front of her blocking her path. Her fist clenched both at the anger on his face and the way he was trying to intimidate her. She resisted the urge to smile at him, he had no idea who he was dealing with. 

“Wow... you are a real piece of work. What are you some kind of Jew dyke?” He spat into her face. 

Alex growled under her breath, as Dylan’s true colors came out. “Jew yes, dyke, maybe... not that it’s any of your business. As I said, have a good night Dylan.” She tried to resolve it peacefully, choosing to walk away instead of bashing this guy’s face in. 

“Get back here, Bitch!” He yelled, grabbing her arm to spin her around, but Alex was waiting for him. Bam! He went down to his knees holding his nose. 

“Fuck!” 

“Excuse me!” A voice said, coming closer. Alex looked up to see a security guard running towards them. “What is going on here?” He demanded. 

“She broke my nose!” Dylan screamed, blood dripping past his hands and down his face. 

“Is that true?” The guard asked. 

“Yes, but he not only put his hands on me first, but he called me a name while he was at it.” Alex explained. 

The guard looked back down at Dylan, then back up at Alex. The woman was practically buzzing with aggressive energy, and looked like she could hold her own in a fight. The guard gulped. “Maybe we should let the police sort this out.” 

“Yeah!” Dylan said. “I’m pressing charges.” 

Alex scoffed then laughed, digging her badge out of her pocket. “Good luck with that... my sister must have forgotten to mention that I’m FBI.” 

Dylan grew silent at that. The guard just sighed wearily. 

“I’m sorry... Agent Danvers.” He paused to look over her badge. “Any time there is a commotion like this, management requires me to call the police.” 

“I understand.” Alex crossed her arms. “I can’t wait to explain this to them.”   
  


Of course the first officer on scene would be Maggie Sawyer. “Isn’t this a little below your pay grade?” She teased the detective as Maggie got out of her car. She felt her heart do a little flip at the sight of her friend. She knew that she had a crush on Maggie, but she wasn’t ready to dive any deeper into it than that. Her moment with Sara had been because of the alcohol, she had tried to explain away at the time, but that lie was starting to wear thin. That lie couldn’t explain her attraction to Maggie, Vasquez, or Lucy. She also couldn’t forget her high school friendship with Vicki as much as she tried too. But it didn’t matter anyway, Maggie had a girlfriend, and even if she didn’t she wouldn’t be interested in dating her anyway, Alex was sure. 

“Haha, Danvers. When I heard over the radio that it was you, I had to come see what was going on for myself. Dispatch said that you broke a guy’s nose.” 

“Yes, she did! See!” Dylan stood up from where he had been sitting next to the guard and pulled back the bloody towel and pointed towards his nose, and at large bruises that were starting to form under his eyes. 

Maggie looked from him to Alex. “Well?” 

“Kara set us up on a blind date, but when I saw his jacket and the symbols on some of his patches, I decided that this wasn’t the guy for me. He got upset when I refused to go inside with him and called me not only a Jew dyke, but also a bitch. I was going to let all of that go, but then he grabbed my arm and tried to spin me around to grab me, and well, I punched him.” 

Maggie’s face grew angry. “Seriously?” She turned to face him. 

“She’s lying. I didn’t do anything. I didn’t even know that was a Nazi symbol.... She’s crazy. I want to press charges!” 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “So does that ice rink for disturbing the peace. Come on... let’s go you two... we can sort this out at the station.” She motioned for her partner to handcuff Dylan and read him his rights. Then she motioned for Alex to turn around as well. She waited for her partner to lead a protesting Dylan to the car, then turned Alex around to face her. 

“He seriously called you... you know.” 

“Yeah, he did. He’s got the Death Head’s insignia on one shoulder of his jacket and a confederate flag on the other. Even if he isn’t an official card carrying Nazi, he’s got some white supremacist, anti-Semitic leanings. I don’t need that bullshit in my life.” 

“And Kara set you up with this guy?” Maggie looked shocked. 

Alex sighed. “She has some serious judgement issues with men... I should have known better.” Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, this whole situation was making her feel sick. How could one person hold so much hate? 

Maggie patted her shoulder. “It’s not your fault.” Alex tried to ignore the feelings that touch invoked in her. 

Maggie sighed. “I do have put you in handcuffs. I was serious about the disturbing the peace charge.” Alex nodded and turned around once more to let, Maggie snap the handcuffs on her wrists. 

“Not the first time I’ve been arrested.” Alex said, quietly after Maggie informed her of her rights. 

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

“Really.... I got a DUI when I was in college and I also recently got arrested for treason, but that has since been cleared up.” 

“Dang, Alex.” Maggie didn’t know if she should be impressed or horrified knowing the truth about what exactly Alex did for a living. The DUI charge had her a little worried. 

“Watch your head.” She cautioned, as she guided Alex into the back seat. Dylan glared at them both, although Maggie bit her lip to keep from laughing. The dude looked ridiculous. 

It took 3 hours to sort through the mess, but in the end the charges were dismissed against everyone. Dylan didn’t have enough evidence for them to hold Alex, and Alex well, she knew that pressing charges against Dylan would just make the situation worse in the end. Prisons were a hot bed of white supremacist activity and he didn’t need any more encouragement. Besides she did break his nose... him trying to explain to his buddies how that happened without tell them that a) she was a woman, b) she an FBI agent, and c) she was everything they feared, was just as satisfying as punching him. Grumbling she watched him leave the holding cell opposite hers, resisting the urge to give him a wave and smile. No since in antagonizing him further. 

Maggie smiled at her a few moments later, as she opened the cell door to escort her out. “Looks like you are free to go, Agent Danvers.” 

“Thank you.” Alex said, giving her a smile in return. 

“I’m sorry your date ended like that... and before it even began too.” 

Alex laughed and shook her head. “I’m not. I don’t even know how to ice skate.” 

Maggie chuckled. Then she took a breath. “Do you want to learn? I can teach you.” 

“Really? You know how to ice skate?” Alex said, skeptically. 

Maggie smacked on her shoulder lightly. “I grew up in rural Nebraska remember. Wasn’t much to do in winter time, but either stay inside reading or go outside and play. I built a lot of snowmen, had a lot of snowball fights, and spent a lot of afternoons, ice skating and playing hockey.” 

“Wow. Um...” Alex paused and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “I mean if you have time to each me. I’m sure your busy with work and your girlfriend and all.” 

“I have the time... work is work. I know you understand that. And as for the girlfriend, well... she broke up with me.” 

Alex’s eyes widened. She broke up with Maggie... what a fool. Maggie was wonderful. She wasn’t perfect, Alex knew that, but everything that they had done together both with work and outside of it, showed her that Maggie cared deeply. She was funny, smart, and beautiful. How could any woman not want to be with her? “I’m sorry.” 

Maggie’s eyes met hers. “I’m not. Sure she said somethings that hurt, but we weren’t right for each other.” They stared at each other for longer than was probably appropriate, the air feeling charged with tension around them. 

Alex wished that she had the courage to lean forward to kiss her, Maggie’s eyes were practically screaming their permission. But instead she blushed and ducked her head, looking away. 

“If you want to teach me, I would be open to learn.” Alex finally said looking back up at her, hoping that Maggie would read between her words, and realize that this was all new to her. 

“I would love too. But I think we should probably go to a different rink this time? There is one on the west side of town, so you want to meet me there at seven tomorrow night? I’ll text you the directions.” 

For the first time since her night had started Alex finally relaxed. She smiled. “That sounds perfect.” She replied meaning it. This blind date had started out really rough, but everything had been worth it if it finally gave her the opportunity to be true to herself and land her a date with Maggie Sawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> PS: Before people come at me for talking about Kara’s taste in men, remember that during the first episode of Supergirl Kara goes on a date with that guy she met on a dating app who was jerk, not to mention Adam, who was a nice guy but... you understand. James was the exception I feel, and at this point she hasn’t met Mon-El or if she did they aren't dating yet. Plus Kara herself says that he was jerk to her in season 3 so I feel I have enough evidence to make that assumption.


	7. Day 7: Gingerbread Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie comes home to find Alex and Jamie decorating a gingerbread house and cookies in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No content warnings on this one, just fluff! All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy! :)

Maggie walked in the front door to their two story house. She sniffed the air upon entering, immediately smelling gingerbread. Maggie placed her keys on the table near the door, took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. She smiled when she heard the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. 

“Green, Mama! Green!” She heard Jamie squeal as she moved further down the hallway. 

“Okay, peanut.” Alex chuckled at their daughter, and Maggie’s heart melted when she saw Alex’s strong fingers wrapped around Jamie’s tiny ones, guiding the bag of icing over the gingerbread house that they were decorating. 

Alex must have sensed her presence because she saw a brilliant smile over take her wife’s face and a second later beautiful brown eyes met hers from across the room. 

“Jamie, look who’s here!” Alex said, quietly to their 5 year old. 

Jamie looked up, then quickly at let out loud squeal right next to Alex’s ear. “Mommy!” 

Alex moved back rubbing her ear, as Jamie dropped the icing bag on the counter and ran over to Maggie. 

Maggie chuckled as she picked up her daughter for a hug. “Hi, baby.” 

Jamie snuggled against her shoulder. “Mommy, I missed you.” She said plainly, placing a tiny kiss against her mommy’s cheek. 

“I missed you too.” Maggie said, giving her a squeeze as she walked towards her wife, who was making sure that Gertrude stayed away from the counter while Jamie was distracted. Much like her humans, the German Shepherd had a mischievous streak and a penchant for eating everything in sight. 

“You okay?” She asked Alex. 

Alex nodded then leaned over for a kiss. “I’m perfect now.” 

Maggie blushed. “Smooth, Danvers... very smooth.” 

“Gross.” Jamie said. “Put me down if you are going to be yucky.” She leaned back quickly, almost catching Alex in the face with her head. Her tiny body squirmed in Maggie’s grip. 

“Careful, Jay.” Maggie warned. She shook her head at her daughter and set her down. Jamie went back over to the house and picked up a few pieces of candy to place on the icing stripe. Maggie watched her for a second and when she was sure that Jamie was settled and satisfied, she moved to greet Alex properly with a hug, and a better kiss. Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist and they held each other close. 

“How was your day?” Alex asked, resting her head against Maggie’s shoulder when they turned to watch their daughter decorate the gingerbread house. 

“It was okay... I’ve had worse, but I’m glad to be home.” Maggie replied honestly. “You?” She ran her hand along Alex’s belly, feeling the slight bump. They had yet to tell anyone, even Jamie. 

“Better. J’onn per Hamilton’s recommendation, put me on half days for now. I got home at about noon, took a three hour nap and then picked up Jamie from school.” 

“Good. I’m glad you got some rest my love.” Maggie placed another kiss on her lips. Alex being sick and exhausted all of the time scared her, even if she knew that it was a normal part of the pregnancy. Morning sickness seemed worse for Alex this time, and Maggie hoped that their appointment later on this week would provide some answers as to why. 

“Mommy look!” Jamie said, giggling. She was holding up a gingerbread cookie cutout shaped like a person that she had decorated with candy and frosting. 

“Who is that Jay?” Maggie asked moving closer. 

Jamie giggled again. “It’s you silly.” 

Maggie laughed and tickled her daughter’s belly. “It is? Why am I wearing purple pants?” 

“Because purple pants are cool!” Jamie said, before grabbing another cookie.“I’ll make Mama now.” 

Maggie shook her head at her daughter’s antics and turned back to her wife. “Did you and the munchkin have dinner?” 

“I’m not a munchkin!” Jamie protested half heartedly, it was a old joke between her and her mommy. 

Maggie placed a kiss on the top of her head. “You’re my munchkin.” 

Jamie giggled and started putting strands of red licorice on her cookie. 

“No, not yet.” Alex said. “We were waiting for you to get home.” 

Maggie nodded and moved over to the refrigerator to see what she could make. “Looks like we have steak... do you want that?” 

She turned to look back at Alex who was working on a cookie of her own. She smiled at how beautiful she was. She had always found her wife attractive of course, but seeing her relaxed at home, glowing with pregnancy, and playing with their daughter... she took her breath away. 

“Mags?” Alex called and Maggie realized that she had been lost in thought and had missed what Alex had said. 

“Hmm, sorry. What was that babe?” 

“I said steak sounded fine.” Alex got up and moved over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You okay?” 

Maggie nodded. “I was distracted.” 

“Oh?” Alex asked softly. “By what, work?” 

“Nope you... you have no idea how beautiful you look right now.” Maggie whispered, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek. 

Alex blushed. “Really?” Her eyes flicked over to Jamie and then back to her wife. “I’m probably look like a mess, but thanks for saying that.” She moved to turn away, but Maggie didn’t let go. 

“I’m serious, my love. You are so beautiful and sexy right now. I could stare at you for hours if it wouldn’t make you uncomfortable. It’s a joy to see you relaxed and feeling safe in our home, I love the way you take care of our daughter, and the fact that you are pregnant with our next child and your skin is glowing with new life just blows me away.” She pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips. “I love you.” 

It took Alex a few seconds to speak, as she was overwhelmed by Maggie’s compliments. “I love you too.” She was in awe by how Maggie always seems to know exactly what she needed to hear exactly when she needed to hear it. 

Maggie gave her a smile and ran her hand down Alex’s back. 

“Mama look!” Jamie said, finished with her cookie. Maggie and Alex turned, and Maggie smiled as Alex unconsciously wrapped Maggie into her arms and put her chin on her shoulder. 

“Aww, that’s cool, Jay!” Alex said, smiling when she noticed that Jamie had put her in her DEO Uniform and had put her hair into a spike. 

Maggie shook her head. “You get your uniform, and I get purple pants... our child is goofy.” 

Alex smiled and laughed. “I can’t wait to see what our next one comes up with.” 

Maggie grinned and turned her head to kiss her. “Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Day 8: Nutcracker Ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a late night stake out, in the early hours of Christmas Eve a song playing on the radio prompt Alex and Maggie to share Christmas memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own!

_The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_ crackled through the speakers of the car radio and Alex tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel to the beat. It was well after midnight, and Maggie and her were stuck on a stake out. They were looking for an alien weapons dealer who may have a link to Cadmus and all leads brought them here to the mostly abandoned warehouse district on Christmas Eve morning. 

Alex was bored out of her mind, and the only thing keeping her from going insane was Maggie’s presence in the seat next to her. Her fiancée was looking at her phone, her face lit up by the glow of the screen. 

The song continued to play in the background and Alex sighed heavily. This song brought back some memories of Christmas vacations spent at her grandmother’s house, decorating cookies and wrapping presents, the Nutcracker playing in the background. Nana had died a few years before Kara had arrived, and Alex still missed her, especially around this time of year. 

“Babe?” Maggie’s voice interrupted her thoughts. 

“Hmm?” Alex replied, quietly, shifting her seat. 

“You okay?” 

Alex turned slightly to look at her fiancée. “Yeah, just thinking.” She reached over and took Maggie’s hand. 

“Oh?” 

“This song... _The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_. It reminds me of my Nana. She died a few years before Kara came. I used to spend every Christmas break with her. She lived on the other side of Midvale, and she would watch me so that my parents could work on their papers. I had a lot of fun with her.” 

Maggie squeezed her hand. “She sounds lovely.” 

Alex smiled. “She was. She smelled like gingerbread, and gave the warmest hugs. Nana used to read to me every night, and she had the silliest voices. We had so much fun.” She paused. “I used to wish that she was still around after Kara had come, so that I could have had someone to talk too. But then when I heard that Dad died... I was grateful that at least he had someone up there to watch over him. Sounds silly, but I found the thought comforting. I still do I guess. I know he’s not dead, but I hope that Nana is watching over him just the same.” 

Maggie leaned over and pulled her into a hug. “Babe, we will find him, okay... we won’t give up.” 

Alex sighed into Maggie’s shoulder. “I just fear that we are going to find him too late. Lillian was furious after that whole spaceship fiasco. I just hope that he got away.” 

“Me too. We won’t stop looking, Alex... I promise.” Maggie repeated it, conviction in her voice. 

Alex nodded and then pulled back wiping her eyes. She looked back out into the empty dark street, trying to gain control of her emotions. 

“I didn’t know my grandparents.” Maggie said quietly. Alex turned quickly to look at her, knowing Maggie didn’t talk about her family very often and she wanted to give the woman her undivided attention. 

“But my Aunt... she was five years older than me when my dad drove me to live with her. We didn’t have much, but she tried her best.” Maggie’s fingers fidgeted over her phone case. “I tried to stay out of her way as much as possible and I didn’t ask for much. She was working her way through school and she barely had any extras for herself let alone me. That first Christmas I was with her, she managed to save enough money to give me a Game Boy Color and Pokemon Gold. I told her it was too much, but she said that it was okay, that I deserved to have something nice for Christmas. It didn’t matter than the system and the game was a couple years old, it was the best present I have ever gotten.” Maggie smiled at the memory. “I still have that system and the game somewhere in storage.” 

“She sounds like a wonderful lady.” Alex said, feeling honored that Maggie shared this story with her. 

“She is. I can’t wait to introduce you to her when she comes for the shower and our wedding.” 

“I can’t wait to meet her.” Alex said, rubbing her thumb over the back of Maggie’s hand. “I bet she has a lot of stories about what you were like as a teenager!” 

“Hey.” Maggie gently slapped Alex’s shoulder. “I was a good kid. I tried to stay out of trouble.” 

“I hope she brings pictures.” Maggie shook her head, and then sighed, leaning her head against the window. She checked the time, it was 1:00 am. 

“What do you say we call it a night and go home? I don’t think anyone is showing up tonight.” 

Alex nodded and started the car. “Okay.” She gave Maggie a lovely smile and then put the car in drive and started for home. Cadmus obviously wasn’t going anywhere... their stake out would start again tomorrow. But right now all she could think about was falling asleep next to the beautiful woman beside her. “Merry Christmas, babe.” 

Maggie smiled back. “Merry Christmas, Alex.” She replied softly, still holding her hand as they left the quiet and empty warehouses behind and drove into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Day 9: Snow Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes to drastic measures to ensure that she is home to spend Christmas with her family. 
> 
> Takes place after Day 7: Gingerbread Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked the plot of Day 7 and I wanted to continue it. All mistakes are my own, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Maggie stared at the departure board in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening. Every flight in and out of Gotham City International was canceled, and of course it would happen on Christmas Eve. She resisted the urge to call her Captain and thank him for making her to go to this task force meeting, now she was stuck in this godforsaken city during a snowstorm during her favorite holiday instead of being home with her pregnant wife and their daughter. Growling under her breath, she moved away from the board to find a quiet corner to call Alex and give her the bad news. 

“Hey, babe.” Maggie said, when Alex picked up. 

“Hi!” Alex said excitedly. “I wasn’t expecting you to call so soon! Did your flight leave early?” 

Maggie sighed. “No. Everything has been canceled. There is a blizzard in Gotham.” 

“Oh.” Alex’s disappointment weighed heavily in Maggie’s heart adding to her own. 

“I’m sorry, Alex.” Maggie sighed, and leaned against the wall feeling very tired. 

“Don’t apologize! I know it’s not your fault.” Alex sighed. “I know how you feel about the Kara express, but I wish she was here instead with J’onn on Argo.” 

“I’d go on the Kara express in a heartbeat. I’m going to kill McCallum when I see him next, sending me instead of going himself.” She paused, growling in frustration. “I just want to see my wife and my baby girl open presents tomorrow morning! Is that so much to ask universe?” 

Alex chuckled dryly. “I guess.” She sighed and something in her tone made Maggie forget about being in a crowded airport and the weather. 

“You feeling ok, my love?” Maggie asked, nervously. 

“Yeah, just tired.” Alex said quickly. But then she sighed as if she knew that Maggie didn’t believe her. “I’m in bed... the nausea is really bad today. Mom is watching Jamie. I had to tell her, I’m sorry. I know were going to do it tonight.” 

“Alex, it’s ok. I’m not worried about telling people, I’m worried about you and our babies... did you try the medicine that Hamilton gave you?” Maggie asked concerned. They just found out a week ago that they were having twins and had planned to tell everyone at their Christmas party. That of course was before her Captain had sent her on this trip. Finding out that they were going to have twins was a shock, but also Maggie had her suspicions when Alex’s symptoms seemed to be worse than they had when she was pregnant with Jamie. Not to mention her wife was showing a little bit sooner. Maggie was smart and didn’t tell Alex that though. 

“I did, but she warned me that it might make me a bit lethargic. Which is why I told Mom, I didn’t want to be alone with Jamie when I took it.” 

“How did she take it?” Maggie asked. 

Alex chuckled. “About the same as us! Nervous, excited and joyful. She cried, I cried and Jamie thought we were both nuts and moved into the living room to watch Paw Patrol.” 

Maggie laughed. “That’s our girl.” 

“I made sure that she didn’t overhear. I didn’t want to tell her until you were home.” Alex’s voice changed back to sad and Maggie wished with all of her might that she could jump through the phone and cuddle her wife. 

“I’m excited to see her reaction.” Maggie said, ”Hey honey, can I call you back? I need to check on something really quick.” 

“Of course.” Alex said. “Talk to you soon. Love you!” 

“Love you too! I’ll call you right back.” Maggie said, before she ended the call. She had an idea. She scrolled through her contacts for a little used number. And paused for a second and then hit the button for the phone to dial the number. 

A male voice answered after a few seconds. “Maggie?” 

“Hey. I know this is weird, but I was hoping to ask you for a favor?” 

“Sure anything... How are you doing?” 

“I’m doing well. Alex and Jamie are too.” 

“Good. So what can I do to help?”  
  


Twenty minutes later, Maggie was in the air. She was looking down at the city below and trying not to feel sick. She hated heights. Alex always liked to joke that’s why God made her short, and Maggie agreed. She looked away and cuddled closer to Clark’s chest, beyond-grateful that Kryptonians were naturally warmer than humans. Surprisingly she was okay. It wasn’t warm by any means but she wasn’t freezing. 

At the rate they were flying it would only take Superman a few minutes to get her home. She figured that she should feel guilty, using her personal connection to a superhero to get through the blizzard to be home in time for Christmas, while there were thousands of people stuck at that airport. But when she thought about the joy on Jamie’s face seeing her open her presents, and being there for Alex and to help her wife feel better, she knew that she would do anything, move mountains even to get back home to them. 

Clark dropped her off at the front door, and he gave her a smile as she dug in her pockets for her keys. 

“Thank you for flying the Clark Express today, I trust your service was excellent.” He teased. 

She paused in her search and turned to face him. “It was. Thank you Clark. I appreciate you coming to my rescue.” She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. 

“Of course. Anything for my family. Give Alex and the Jay-bird a hug and a kiss for me.” 

“I will, you do the same for Lois and Jon.” 

He nodded and gave her one last hug before launching into the air. 

Maggie finally found her keys but as soon as she went to open the lock the door opened. Eliza stuck her head out. 

“Maggie!? What... how?” She started to ask, laughed and shook her head. “Never mind, Let me guess, Clark?” Maggie laughed and stepped inside the door. Eliza hugged her and helped her with her bags that Clark had left next to them on the porch. 

“Jamie is going to be so excited to see you.” Eliza said. “Alex told her that you might not make it home in time for Christmas.” 

“Alex doesn’t know that I talked to Clark. When I called her back I told her that I was staying the night. I just didn’t want to get their hopes up if Clark was busy.” 

“Well, Jamie is going to have a fit when she sees you tomorrow.” 

“How’s Alex?” Maggie asked, unable to hold out on asking any longer. 

“Better. She’s been sleeping off and on for most of the day. I think she’ll be excited to see you too.” 

“Thanks for keeping an eye on them today.” Maggie said, gratefully. 

“Always. No thanks needed.” Eliza reassured her. “Are you hungry?” 

Maggie shook her head. “No. I’m fine, thank you.” She grabbed her luggage and motioned towards their bedroom. “I’m going to...” 

“Go.” Eliza said with a smile. Maggie sighed in relief and moved down the hall.  
  


Alex was asleep when Maggie opened the door. Gerty was laying at her feet, the dog had been very protective of Alex since her wife had started showing and was never far from her side. Gerty’s tail thumped against the bed, and she raised her head excitedly when Maggie moved closer. 

Maggie smiled at her dog, and reached out a hand to pet her before climbing into bed next her wife. Alex stirred slightly but didn’t wake. Maggie grinned when she saw an unconscious smile from across her face. 

She leaned her head back against the pillow and sighed. Today had been hell, but now she was safe and home. Maggie closed her eyes and listened to the sound of Alex’s soft snores beside her, lulling her into a brief nap. 

When she woke, Alex was in her arms. Maggie could tell by her breathing that she wasn’t asleep any longer, but just resting. 

“Hi.” Maggie said, pushing back a lock of Alex’s hair from her face. Alex’s eyes opened, and she gave her wife a brilliant smile. 

“Hi! You’re home!” Alex exclaimed. 

“I am!” Maggie said, leaning over to kiss her. 

“But how?” 

“Clark. He flew me here.” Maggie kissed her again, and squeezed Alex’s body into a hug. “I wasn’t going to miss Christmas.” Her hands drifted to Alex’s belly and Alex’s hands joined hers. “How are you feeling, love?” 

“Better. The medicine is helping. I slept pretty much all day, but both Mom and Hamilton assure me that it’s normal. The more I take it the more I’ll get used to it and it won’t make me as tired.” Alex said. 

“Good.” Maggie replied. 

“Jamie is going to be excited to see you. She got very quiet when I told her that you might not be able to make it home for Christmas. She is going to freak out when she sees you tomorrow.” 

“I can’t wait!” Maggie said, then she yawned still feeling tired. She checked the time on her watch. It was after midnight. “Merry Christmas, my love.” 

“Merry Christmas, Maggie. I’m glad your home.” 

“Me too.” Maggie gave her another squeeze, and then got up to change into her PJs and climbed back into bed. Their bodies curled around each other as they sought out the comfort of the other, and sighing in both happiness and contentment, they drifted back off to sleep, dreaming about love, and family, and the joy of being home for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Day 10: Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie and Jamie visit Maggie’s Aunt Maria, in Nebraska after the holidays. 
> 
> See chapter notes for a minor content warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the events of Days 7&9\. There was at least one more story in this universe that I just had to tell. This is set in mid January after the holidays. I hope you enjoy! All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Note: This chapter deals with minor character death and grief. I just wanted to put a warning on it so you know.

Jamie giggled as she dragged the sled up the hill, going as fast as her little legs could carry her. Alex waited for her at the top, shouting encouraging words to the 5 year old, who had told her mama in no uncertain terms that she was a big girl and that she could do it herself. Maggie had laughed at that, the stance and the look on her daughter’s face reminded her so much of herself when she was that age. 

A hand touched her shoulder and her Aunt smiled at her with a loving expression on her face. “I’m so glad you guys could come.” 

“Me too.” Maggie said, reaching up to pat her Aunt’s hand with hers. Maria was only 5 years older than her, but today she seemed ancient. Death did that to a person, and 

Maggie’s heart went out to the woman who had basically raised her and who had already given up so much, only to lose her husband at such a young age. It wasn’t fair. Martin had been a good man, and a good husband. 

Maria laughed as Alex chased Jamie around in freshly fallen snow, and listened to the screams of delight, coming from the girl and her mother. “She looks so much like you... I just can’t believe it.” 

Maggie smiled. “We used my egg, and Alex carried. This time however we used hers. Same sperm donor so the kids will be siblings in blood as well as from birth.” 

“Twins this time... God above you are going to have your hands full with this rambunctious squad.” 

“I’m excited, Alex is too. It’s going to be an adventure.” 

Maria laughed again and the sound filled the room, lifting Maggie’s spirits up. “If anyone is up to the challenge it would be the two of you.” Maria said. “How did Jamie take the news?” 

“We told her on Christmas, and she was excited. We got her a t-shirt that says ‘I’m the world’s best big sister.’ And she hasn’t stopped wearing it since then.” Maggie shook her head. “She was so mad at us when we accidentally left it at home.” 

“I bet.” Maria sighed, and moved to sit down next to her on the porch swing. She was quiet for a moment. “I’m proud of you, you know kid?” Maggie turned to look at her. 

“I know you’ll never hear it from your parents, so let me say it in their stead. I’m proud of you, Maggie. You have a good job that you love, a beautiful wife and daughter and two more on the way, a lovely home and a support network of friends and found family who love you. I think about that kid who’s dad dropped them off on my front porch, who was crying and numb because their whole world had exploded in their face, who was struggling to deal with her truth... and now I see you and I’m so happy after all of these years you finally found who were meant to be. It’s just so beautiful to behold. And I thank you for letting me be apart of your journey and your story. You said that I took care of you, well, you took care of me too kid. Lord knows you were just what I needed at that rocky time in my life, even if I didn’t know it yet.” Maria was crying now and Maggie was too. 

“I love you, Maggie.” 

“I love you too, Tia.” Maggie said softly, wrapping her arms around her aunt and holding her as she cried.   
  


After a few minutes the sound of crunching footsteps came closer and Maggie looked up to see Alex holding Jamie and both mother and daughter were looking at them with concern. 

“Are you okay, Auntie Maria?” Jamie asked quietly. 

Maria pulled away, and turned her attention to the young girl. “I’m okay, Sweetheart. I just need to let some stuff out.” 

Jamie motioned for Alex to put her down and walked up the step to the porch and hugged her great aunt. 

“I’m sorry about Uncle Martin... I liked him, he was funny.” 

Maria laughed sadly. “Thank you, sweetheart. He liked you too. I’m going to miss him very much.” 

Jamie placed a cold kiss on Maria’s cheek, then suddenly getting an idea, ran for the door opened it, and ran into the house. 

“Walk Jamie!” Alex reminded her, then moved to sit next to her wife on the swing. Her face was flush from the cold, and she looked so cute in her winter jacket that Maggie couldn’t resist placing a kiss on her lips. 

“You doing okay, Babe?” Maggie asked as Alex rested her head on Maggie’s shoulder. The severe morning sickness that had troubled Alex since the beginning, had been under control for a few weeks thanks to some medicine that Hamilton had given her, but Alex still got tired easily. They were only a few weeks away from the start of her second trimester and Maggie sincerely hoped that things would better from that point on. Alex didn’t complain, but Maggie knew that the exhaustion was bothering her wife more than she was admitting. 

“I’m fine.” Alex said, with a smile. “Having a blast, actually.” 

“Good.” Maggie said, kissing her nose. “But I’ll take the next round.” 

Alex sighed, feigning annoyance, but the look in her eyes told Maggie that she was grateful. “Okay, fine.” 

Maria reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand. “It’s good to see you two having fun. I was just telling Maggie that I’m glad you all could come.” She swallowed back the emotion in her voice. “It does my soul good to have you here.” 

Alex squeezed her hand. She was about to say something when Jamie came running back to them. “Jamie Marie Danvers!” Alex said. “What did I say about running?” 

Jamie slowed down and looked apologetic. “Sorry, Mama, I forgot.” 

Alex sighed, and gave her daughter a loving smile. “Thank you for apologizing. You are forgiven, love. Just try to remember next time, I don’t want you slipping on the floor with your wet shoes.” 

“Okay, Mama.” Jamie said sincerely, then turned attention toward Maria. 

“Here, Auntie Maria.” She pressed something fuzzy and fluffy into Maria’s hand, that she had hidden behind her back. 

Maria gasped when she saw the orange cat, dressed in a Captain Marvel outfit. “Baby?” 

“This is Chewie, Mama and Mommy got her for me for Christmas. I want you to have her.” 

All of the adults gasped, and Maria tried to press the stuffed animal back into Jamie’s hand. 

“Sweetie, this is your doll.” 

“I know, but Chewie gives great hugs and now that Uncle Martin isn’t here, you are going to need someone to hug you goodnight. Chewie can do that for you.” 

Maria felt tears spring to her eyes at the girl’s innocent logic and gesture of love. She caught Alex and Maggie crying too. Quietly she reached out and pulled the little girl on her lap and gave her a hug. 

“Thank you, Jamie.” 

“You’re welcome.” Jamie said softly. “I love you, Auntie Maria. Take good care of Chewie.” 

“I will.” Maria promised. She fully intended to give the doll back in the morning, but for tonight she would cherish it. 

Jamie placed another kiss on her cheek, then crawled off of her lap and moved to tug on Alex’s sleeve. “Again, Mama? Let’s go play again.” 

Maggie stood up and swept the girl into her arms. “Mama needs to rest for a moment, Jay... it’s my turn.” She tickled the girl’s belly, and then chased her back out into the snow. 

Alex and Maria watched them go, then looked back at each other and then the stuffed cat in her lap. 

“That was unexpected.” Alex said, softly. “I had no idea she would do that.” 

Maria laughed. “Not unexpected.... but a blessing. You’ve both done a great job raising her, what a fine young woman she’ll turn out to be tough but with a compassion for others just like her moms.” Maria hugged the cat to her chest and then stood up. She bent down to give Alex a hug and kiss before disappearing back inside, leaving Alex alone to watch her family play in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts on it, by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! :)


	11. Day 11: Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a Queen desperate to find food to feed her starving people, and only the Witch who lives in the Ancient forest can help grant her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The snow crunched under Alex’s feet as she moved through the low hanging brush of the forest. Her sword sliced through the branches, clearing a path for herself and the rest of her party to go through. Her stomach growled but she ignored it. It had been a hard winter and food was scarce everywhere in her small Kingdom. Alex sighed as she hacked through another branch. She prayed with every step that the gods would bless her and her party and give them something that they could bring back to feed her people. She would not see them starve if it was the last thing she would do. 

“Majesty!” One of the younger male guards came running forward to join her. He bowed his head. 

“Yes?” She paused and waited for him to speak. 

“Thatcher spotted deer prints... going off that way.” He pointed toward Alex’s left, and she turned. 

“Were they fresh?” 

“About a few hours old, my lady.” 

Alex thought for a second. “Tell Thatcher to take you and the others with him and split up to check off that way. We will meet back at the Castle at dusk.” 

“But, my lady?” The guard said nervously. “That will leave you unprotected!” 

“I’ll be fine, Talos. I know these woods like the back of my hand. Finding food for the Kingdom is more important, especially for the Yule feast.” She patted his shoulder. “By my order... go on.” 

“As you wish, Majesty.” He bowed his head again and relayed her orders to the others. There was a bit of a protest, but Alex silenced them with a wave of her hand. Sighing, after a moment, they disappeared into the surrounding brush. 

Alex watched them go, and let out a sigh of relief. She took a deep breath, letting the fresh cold winter air fill her lungs and moved forward continuing on the path she had been following. 

There was a legend around the Kingdom, about a witch who lived deep in the woods, who could be persuaded to grant a wish, proved that the seeker would grant her a tribute in return. When the food stores had started to run low, and it became obvious that they wouldn’t have enough to survive the seemingly long winter, Alex had investigated every myth and tale about the Witch, until she narrowed down where she was rumored to be. Of course it was the old forest, a forest so dark and full of ancient trees so twisted, thorny and knobby that it was impossible to find your way around inside of it. But at the heart the legend said, that was where she would find the witch. 

Taking another deep breath to calm her nerves she moved swiftly through the undergrowth of the new forest, until she began to see the changes signaling she was close to the ancient grove. 

“Gods give me strength.” She prayed when she saw the wall of trees blocking her path. Quietly she slipped a vial of green liquid out of her pocket and drank it quickly. The potion would boost what little magic her blood carried, and grant her the ability to temporarily be invulnerable to harm. 

Ignoring the pricks of thorns that scratched at her skin, but didn’t break it, Alex moved quickly into the forest. It was dark, and she wasn’t quite sure which way she was going, but she kept moving in a straight line, cutting down anything that grew in her path. 

Finally after hours it seemed, she reached the clearing in the center of the forest. Standing out of place, in the middle of a field of grass, was a cabin made our of the finest pine logs. There was a smell coming from the chimney of the cabin, that made Alex’s stomach growl. She moved closer, throwing caution to the wind, as her stomach ached from hunger. 

Alex knocked on the door. “Hello! I wish to speak with you, the mistress of this house. Grant me my wish and I will grant what you desire most in return.” She begged as she pounded on the door. 

There was no answer, so she tried again. “Please, Mistress! Let me in, I beg of you.” 

The door creaked open and Alex moved swiftly inside. “Oh thank you....” She started to say, but her mouth closed quickly when she realized that there was no one behind the door. “Hello?” She called again. The smell was stronger now, and Alex recognized the smell as duck, orange glazed duck, to be precise, her favorite. 

Alex’s feet moved further into the cabin, finding the tiny kitchen of their own volition. It too was empty, but the table was set for dinner for one it looked like, although there was enough food to feed an army. 

Alex’s mouth watered as she looked over the table bowing slightly under the weight of all of the glorious dishes. There was the duck, of course, green beans with butter, fresh rolls, mashed potatoes, and so much more. 

“Hello?” She called, feeling a bit faint from hunger. She was tempted to lean over and sample some of the dishes, but Alex bit her tongue and waited for a reply. There was nothing but silence. Alex sighed in disappointment. 

The desire to dig in the feast was overwhelming. The food on the table, even cold would be more than enough to feed her kingdom for the Yule feast and to get them through at least a few more days after that. Maybe the snow would thaw and the animals would return. Her hand reached out shakily to grab a roll, but then she sighed again and her hand dropped back to her side. Quietly, she turned and headed for the door. 

It went against everything she stood for to steal, and even as desperate as she was to save her kingdom she wouldn’t steal some family’s feast even to feed her own. There was no witch she realized just probably some woodcutter and his or her family. 

Shaking her head at her foolishness she moved swiftly towards the door, only to have it slam shut in her face, and locking with a click. 

Alex tried to open the door, gripping the handle with both of her hands and tugged at it with all of her strength, but it didn’t not budge. Alex stared in bewilderment at the thing, knowing that it had somehow closed and locked on his own. 

“Alex Danvers.” A voice said, and Alex turned around to see... nothing. 

“Who’s there?” Alex asked, hand on her sword. 

“I am the one you seek.” The voice said from behind her. Alex once again turned around only to see nothing. She resisted the urge to growl in frustration, not wanting to offend the Witch. 

The Witch laughed. “How noble you are... unlike most mortals who visit me. Most as hungry as you are would have take the food offered without comment but you... you were prepared to go back home empty handed than to steal from someone you did not know.” A woman with dark hair and brown eyes appeared visible in front of her. She was dressed in warm clothes and Alex spotted and axe at her side. “You have passed the test... speak your wish.” 

“Tell me what you want from me in return first.” Alex said, wanting to get that portion out of the way. “I will ask my wish regardless.” 

The Witch shook her head. “I could ask you your life? Is your wish worth it?” 

“It is.” Alex said firmly. If that’s what it took it was the price she would pay for her people to live. 

“Hmm. I don’t know whether you are wise or foolish.” The woman studied her, Alex felt her brown eyes look her up and down. “Very well.” The witch replied after a moment. “My request is this, that you would allow me to accompany you back to your home and spend Yule with you. It has been years since a seeker has come to find me, and it’s been lonely in the woods. Do you accept?” 

“I do.” Alex said, feeling relieved. 

The Witch smiled, a dazzling smile that warmed Alex’s heart. “Alright then... what it is you desire?” 

“Food for my people, that they would survive the winter.” 

The Witch’s eyebrows rose. She had been expecting something else. She realized that she should have known better from the woman who had refused to eat food that wasn’t hers even through it was clear that she was starving. 

“Done.” The Witch snapped her fingers and the food on the table disappeared. “Not only will your servants find your kitchens stocked full but the guardsmen who are in the woods will find animals a plenty. Yule will be a grand feast for your people and they will endure for another year.” 

“Thank you.” Alex bowed to the Witch. She rose and then stared at the other woman for a long moment. The witch could sense that Alex was building to ask her something and she felt a pang of disappointment. They always ask for more... like she was genie who could grant unlimited wishes. Her magic wasn’t like that, it had been born of a curse in fact although that story had since been forgotten to time. To her, magic had a price, a reminder that her destiny wasn’t her own. She had thought that this beautiful Queen in front of her would be different. _For a moment there, I thought that maybe she could be the one._

“I have one more request, my lady?” Alex said hesitantly. 

“What is it?” The Witch said, testily. Part of her wanted to take it all back, but they had made an agreement and it was binding. 

“I would ask, kind lady, your name. What is your name?” 

The witch found herself spell bound by the question. The centuries she had been alive, granting wishes and asking little in return but frivolous requests, but yet not one of her seekers had bothered to ask her name. 

“Maggie.” She answered after a long moment of silence. 

“Maggie.” Alex repeated, feeling the name roll off her tongue. She liked the sound of it, it felt familiar and right for the woman in front of her. “That’s beautiful.” 

To her surprise, Maggie found herself blushing. “Thank you.” She said, quietly. Maggie turned away, moving away to pack a bag. When she was finished, they moved outside, and Maggie used a spell to make her house invisible. 

Alex shyly offered Maggie her arm and after a moment, the witch took it. 

“Shall we?” Alex asked. Maggie nodded, but then paused when Alex’s stomach growled. She laughed, and used her magic to summon a roll. 

“Here, eat this, I don’t want you to faint along the way.” She held it out and Alex took it from her hand, their fingers brushing. Maggie could have sworn she felt a spark passed between them that had nothing to do with her magic, but everything to do with magic of a different sort. 

When she had asked to stay with Alex in her Kingdom for Yule, she had thought of it as an escape from the monotony of her life, but now, she had a feeling that she was stepping on a path unknown and for the first time in centuries, she was looking forward to see where it would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! :)


	12. Day 12: Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of some Sanvers Christmas Vampire fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned above this is part one of a Sanvers Christmas Vampire story, and the next part will be posted in a future prompt. I’ve been rewatching Carmilla (which if you haven’t seen yet, you are missing out! You can find it on YouTube!) and was inspired to write some broody Vampire fluff of my own. I hope you enjoy! All mistakes are my own!

Maggie sighed as she wiped down another glass. Business was slow at the moment, but she hoped that the post Christmas Dinner rush would pick up soon. She needed the money. Jamie didn’t get back from her dad’s until the day after tomorrow and Maggie needed a few extra dollars to help pay off the toys she put on layaway. 

Her leg ached and she sighed when she realized that she had another few hours left to go on her shift, which meant being on her feet. She leaned against the counter and tried to stretch the limb, even though she knew that it would do no good. 

The bell above the door chimed and she dropped her foot to the ground with a thud, looking up eagerly as someone entered. Her face fell when she realized that it was just Alex, the short order cook who worked in the back during the dinner hours. 

“Hey.” Alex said, moving a lock of dark red hair out of her face. She was covered from head to toe in a hat, gloves, scarf, and a coat, so that not an inch of skin was showing, something that didn’t even phase Maggie anymore having accepted it as one of the woman’s strange personality quirks. 

After seeing Maggie’s nod of greeting, she began removing layers until she was dressed only in a thin t-shirt and dark skinny jeans, that seemed to hug every inch of her well muscular hips and thighs. Maggie looked away, feeling her cheeks redden. Alex was attractive no doubt, but there was something odd about the woman, something dangerous that told Maggie to stay away. Maggie couldn’t quite figure out what it was. 

“Slow morning?” Alex asked, from behind her, making Maggie jump. “Sorry.” 

“Damn it Alex, how the hell do you move that soft? It’s like your feet never touch the ground.” 

Alex shrugged. “I’m just that stealthy I guess.” She touched Maggie’s arm. “I didn’t mean to scare you, honest.” 

Maggie sighed, ignoring the warmth that passed through her at Alex’s touch. “Yes, it’s been a slow morning. Hopefully the dinner rush will pick up.” 

Alex nodded, and removed her hand, sliding past Maggie to head into the kitchen. Maggie followed leaning against the door jam as she watched Alex began her usual routine. 

“How’s Jamie?” Alex asked, grabbing her apron from the coat rack in the corner of the room. 

“Good, James has her for the night, for Christmas. I’ll see her in the morning.” Maggie replied. “I miss her.” 

Alex gave her a sympathetic smile, showing off her incredibly white teeth. “She’s a good girl, your Jamie. You’ve raised a wonderful young woman.” 

Maggie blushed. “Thank you. But trust me she can be a terror sometimes.” 

Alex laughed. “So she’s just like her mother than.” She added with a wink before disappearing into the walk-in cooler. 

Maggie stood there stunned for a second. _Was she... did she... hell was Alex Danvers really flirting with me?_ She felt her heart start to race. 

Before she could analyze the crap out of this moment further, a loud crash at the bar made her jump and she rushed back behind the counter to figure out what was going on. Two of her customers were arguing over something, and Maggie watched in horror as the taller (drunker) gentleman punched the other one in the face, knocking him back into the bar. Glasses and bottles of scotch fell with a crash and Maggie jumped out of the way to avoid being hit by glass. She bumped her leg and winced in pain. 

“Hey!” She shouted, limping around the counter to try and separate them. “Knock it off before I call the police.” 

The man who had gotten hit in the face tried to heed her warning and walk away, but the other man went after him, knocking Maggie off balance over as he went after the guy with a bar stool. Maggie went down hard, her leg getting caught underneath of her as she fell and she screamed in pain. The bar stool crunched over the man’s head, stunning him. Then with an inhuman growl he lunged for the drunk man and they fell to the floor exchanging punch after punch as they fought. 

Maggie tried to get up, but her leg was on fire and she couldn’t move. She heard one of the other patrons on the phone with 911 summoning the cops to break it up, but then before her eyes, Alex was there, grabbing the two men by the collar and lifted them off the ground and away from the other one. Maggie blinked, unable to believe exactly what she was seeing. The cook had picked up two 300 lb men as if they weighed nothing. She carried them towards the door, kicked it open with a foot and then dropped into the snow outside. 

“Beat it! It’s Christmas, go spread some cheer instead of being a douchebag.” Then she closed the door in their faces, and moved over quickly to help Maggie up off the floor, just as sirens sounded. 

“How did you do that?” Maggie asked, as Alex helped her to a chair and took a look at her leg. 

“Do what?” Alex asked distracted by the myriad of scars on the other woman’s leg. “What happened?” 

“Motorcycle accident... it’s mostly held together with plates and screws. Always hurts like hell during this weather anyway.” She hissed as Alex hit a sore spot on her ankle. “But don’t change the subject, how did you do pick up those guys like they weighed nothing?” 

Alex was silent for a long moment, then she looked up at Maggie with worried eyes. “Well, I don’t think it’s broken, but it might be sprained. You should ice it for a while and stay off it.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right... I have to work Alex. I have at least two hours left on this shift.” 

“Maybe you can leave early?” 

Maggie scoffed. “Yeah right.” She got to her feet slowly, trying not to let Alex see the pain she was in when her foot touched the ground. “Answer me, Alex... how did you do that?” 

“It was nothing.” Alex said, looking away. “I work out, and they weren’t as heavy as they looked.” The bell above the door rang, and two cops entered. 

“Hey, whose in charge here?” 

Maggie sighed. “We aren’t done with this conversation you and I.” She whispered to Alex before limping over to where the cops were standing. Alex watched her for a moment as Maggie spoke to the two uniformed officers then disappeared into the back.   
  


The officers took Maggie’s statement and then asked to talk to Alex. Maggie turned to call her over and realized that the cook was nowhere to be found. Sighing she excused herself and moved to the back room, and searched the kitchen for the woman, only to realize that she was gone. Maggie cursed under her breath and moved to check the restroom, which was empty. 

“I’m going to kill her.” Maggie said, as she limped back to the officers. 

“I’m sorry, but she’s not here.” 

The officers exchanged a look. “Well, when you see her, tell her to give us a call.” One of them handed her a card, then when she took it stared at her curiously. “Wait, you are Maggie Sawyer aren’t you?” 

She nodded. 

“Wow, it’s a pleasure Ma’am.” He reached out to shake her hand. “You are famous at the academy. I’m sorry about what happened to you.” 

Maggie tried to smile, but figured it probably appeared as a grimace. “Thank you, me too.” 

His partner, grabbed his arm. “Thank you for your time Detective.” He nodded his cap at her. “Call us if you have anything to add to our statement.” 

“I will.. stay safe fellas.” Maggie watched as they left then turned to head to the office to try and find Alex’s phone number. But before she could get there she found the cook standing behind her arms crossed leaning against the counter. 

“Where the hell did you go?” Maggie said, getting in her face with a finger point at her chest. 

“No where... I was right here.” 

“Bullshit. I looked for you and you weren’t there a minute ago, so where did you go and what the hell is going on?” 

Alex sighed. She didn’t want to have this conversation. “Trust me Tiny, you really don’t want to know.” 

At the nickname, which was really an insult to her, Maggie saw red, she pushed Alex back against the counter and looked her straight in the eyes. 

“Try me.” She growled. 

Alex stared at her for a long moment. Then sighed. “Fine, but not here. Meet me at this address tonight when I get off shift and I’ll explain everything.” 

Maggie wanted to protest, but instead she sighed. “Fine.” She shoved the cop’s business card at Alex’s chest. “Call them.” Then without another word, she turned and stormed off to the bathroom, leaving Alex to clean up the mess from the fight.   
  


It was after ten pm when Maggie stopped at the location that Alex had written on the paper. She squinted at the sign and then growled again praying that this was an elaborate prank. “Who the hell invites someone to go to a cemetery on Christmas?” She grumbled as she got out of the car, grateful that her leg felt better since she put on her brace. Alex had been right, her ankle had been swollen and hopefully the special tech in the leg brace would help keep it down. 

“I do.” Alex said, stepping out of the shadows. 

“Shit... don’t do that!” 

“Sorry. I don’t do it on purpose, honest.” Alex said, moving closer. 

Maggie sighed, taking a deep breath to try and control her temper. “So spill, Danvers.... what the hell is going on with you and why did you ask to meet me out here?” 

Alex sighed. “You aren’t going to believe me when I tell you.” 

Maggie shook her head. “We live in an age where aliens fly around in capes saving us from extraordinary things, trust me there is nothing that you could say that I wouldn’t believe.” 

“Okay...” Alex looked at her dubiously. Then she took a deep breath and said. “I’m a vampire.” 

Maggie looked at her for a long moment, then started laughing hysterically. “Yeah, right, come on quit playing.” 

“Maggie, I’m serious.” Alex said softly. 

Maggie shook her head. “There is no such things as Vampires...” 

Alex gave her a look then started to walk away. 

Maggie’s eyes widened, and she reached out to grab Alex’s arm. “Wait you are serious?” 

“As a heart attack.” Alex replied softly. 

“But....But how?” Maggie found herself starting to panic. _Vampires weren’t real, and if they were and Alex was one, why the heck did she invite her out here... did she want to suck my blood or something, or kill me and drain me dry?_ Her breathing increased and she found herself struggling to breath, until plop! 

“What the hell?!” Maggie screamed, wiping snow from her face. “Did you just throw a snowball at me Danvers?” 

Alex shrugged. “Seem like a good idea at the time... you were panicking. Don’t worry, I didn’t invite you out here to suck your blood or anything like that. I live right over there.” She pointed behind the to a cozy looking house, decorated with lights. 

Maggie shook her head. This was just too much. “Can we... go inside? I think I need to sit down.” 

“Of course.” Alex said, turning and leading her up the walk. She unlocked the door and was about to step aside to let Maggie pass, when smack... a snowball hit her face. 

She turned and glared at Maggie. “Really?” 

“Payback is a bitch isn’t it?” Maggie said, smugly before turning and walking inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below, and Thanks for reading! :)


	13. Day 13: Holiday Company Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last mission and Alex can retire from the spy business, but an unexpected encounter may complicate her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alex took a deep breath as she ran her finger over the ID card in her pocket. This mission was her last one before retirement, and she knew she had to make it count. In five glorious days she would be with her wife in their house for Christmas, curled up on the couch drinking non alcoholic Eggnog, and watching cheesy holiday movies on their big screen tv, never having to worry about missions ever again. Nothing not even stupid Lex Luthor and his plans to take over the world could stop her from having that. The service elevator stopped with a jerk, and Alex adjusted her tie in the cracked mirror before hopping off. 

“Dickens!” Her temporary boss yelled when he spotted her. “You’re late!” 

“Sorry, Mr. Henry. And it’s Danvers, not Dickens.” Alex resisted the urge to shoot him. 

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t care what your name is... take this goddamned tray in to that room right now!” He spat at her motioning to his left towards a table filled with wine glasses full of red wine. Alex didn’t hesitate but grabbed the tray and scooted off towards the doorway that led from the service/kitchen area to the main dining room. 

Tonight was Luthor Corp’s Annual Holiday Party. At her mission briefing, Alex was surprised to learn that Lex cared enough about the people working under him to have one, but he did, and tonight was the perfect night to try and sneak into the offices and get the information she needed to appease her client. 

Hence why she floated around, served a few drinks, before passing the torch off to J’onn her business partner, who would pretend to be her, to establish an alibi, while the real Alex would go and search the offices. 

Once J’onn changed his form and exited from the storage room he been hiding in with new bottles of wine, Alex stuck out the storage room window and grapple hooked her way up to the fourteenth floor, where Lex’s office took up an entire penthouse. The ID card was a fake that contained a virus that would cripple the security system that would disable the cameras and sensors in and around the office for exactly 30 minutes. It was a gift from her client and one that Alex had no intention of asking how she had produced such a device. 

She swiped the card on the reader and the door clicked open, with a green light. Alex trusted that the virus would take care of the rest. She moved into the room slowly, looking for anything traps. She shook her head when she realized that there was none, other than the cameras and sensors. Feeling both elated that this might be done sooner than expected, but yet also even more suspicious she took great care as she moved towards the desk. 

Sitting on the marble surface was a large monitor, and a cup full of pens and pencils. Alex raised an eyebrow when she looked over the monitor, seeing that there was no place to stick a flash drive or anything that would be able to download the data she had been commissioned to retrieve. 

“Look under the cup.” A voice rang out in the empty room making her jump. Alex’s heart started to race and she whirled around to face the person to whom the voice belonged to. 

“How the hell did you get in here?” Alex asked clenching her fist in an effort to control her temper. “Simple, I’ve been hanging out in that closet for hours. I got here when office was still open and never left.” Alex could feel the woman’s eyes checking her over, looking for a weapon. But the gaze felt more like a caress and Alex shivered when their eyes met. Brown eyes sparkled with desire and the other woman gave her a cocky grin. 

“You look so sexy in that outfit. You make me what to bend you over that desk and—-” 

“Maggie!” Alex stated not in the mood for her wife’s flirty banter. “Let me ask you again... What the hell are you doing here?” 

“I’ve been commissioned to steal the same data although for a different client. Looks like Luthor pissed a lot of people off. More than a few clients want to take him down. I figured I could help you out for old times sake.” 

Maggie said, taking a step closer. Her footsteps seemed loud in the quiet room. 

Alex was torn between kissing her wife who she hadn’t seen in weeks, or punching her for going out into the field, something that Maggie had promised that she wouldn’t do. 

Growling in frustration at her body’s conflicting emotions, she gave her wife a side hug and then slowly moved the cup of pencils, revealing a hidden USB slot in the desk. 

“Here let me.” Maggie said. “You are a better look out.” 

“Sometimes I wonder why I married you... you are infuriating.” Alex said with a growl. 

Maggie just smiled and leaned over to kiss her, and then reached up a hand to caress her cheek. “I’m fine I promise.” 

Alex sighed and kissed her again, reaching down a hand to cup her belly. “You had better be... that’s my baby in there.” She caressed Maggie’s tiny bump. 

Maggie smiled and pulled back to place a kiss on her nose, before moving back to the computer. “Keep watch babe... just a few more minutes and this mission will be over and we never have to do things like this again.” 

“I hope so.” Alex said, under her breath as she turned to guard the door. She removed her gun that had been hidden in her sock and watched for any signs of activity. The minutes seemed to tick by slowly and Alex stood stock still, sweat forming on her brow. Finally, 20 minutes later Maggie clicked off the monitor, removed the drive and replaced the cup. 

“I’ve got it... let's get out of here.” Maggie said, placing the drive in her pocket. But just as she did so an alarm blared. 

Alex groaned. “My Client said that ID card would buy me 30 minutes of time. I guess it wasn’t as foolproof as she thought. Quick out the window!” 

Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulled her back to the balcony. She pressed a button on her belt and jumped up to the railing, standing with one foot on top of it. She then turned to her wife, hearing the guards approach the door. 

“Do you trust me?” She asked holding out her hand for Maggie to take. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Ok Aladdin.” Alex laughed. 

“Sorry couldn’t resist.” 

Maggie shook her head, but reached out and took Alex’s hand allowing her wife to pull her up next to her and together they looked out towards the alley that was far far below them. 

“But for the record, I do.” Maggie said softly. “Always.” 

Alex smiled and squeezed her hand. “Kiss for luck?” 

Maggie smiled back and placed a peck on her lips. Then counting to three they jumped together, still holding hands as their bodies hurtled towards the alley floor below. But before they could fall even four feet, they landed on a solid surface, and Alex smiled as she jumped into the front seat of J’onn’s flying convertible. 

“I think we owe him a bonus on this one.” Alex said, turning it on. “He always gets us out of trouble.” 

Maggie laughed as she buckled her seat belt. “True.” She replied as they sped off into the air, flying towards home. 

In a minute they would send their data off to their clients, and then they would be free to spend the rest of their lives just living, no more missions, well except for the greatest mission of all, parenthood. Maggie was very much looking forward to it, knowing that she could ask for no better partner in just a mission than the woman beside her. 

“Alex.” She said softly, admiring the glow of the Christmas lights that decorated the buildings reflecting in Alex’s hair. 

“Hmm?” Alex asked, not taking her eyes off the sky, not wanting to run into any buildings, birds or worse her sister. Supergirl promised she wouldn’t be on patrol tonight, but Alex wouldn’t put it past her to try and interfere just to keep them safe. 

“I love you.” 

Alex blushed and sighed happily, those words never failing to spark butterflies in her stomach even after years of being together. It didn’t matter that they were running for their lives, as long as she had Maggie beside her everything was perfect. 

“I love you too.” Alex said, sparing a quick glance to smile at her wife. She reached over and brought Maggie’s hand to her lips, kissing the back of it. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	14. Day 14: Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally gets up the nerve to tell Maggie how she feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alex fingered the box nervously, wondering if this was a stupid idea. Her heart was racing already and her breathing erratic and it would be a while before Maggie even got here. 

Sighing heavily, she collapsed onto the couch and tried to focus on something other than the black velvet box. Reaching for her phone, she turned on some music and closed her eyes. 

“It’s just a thank you gift, not an engagement ring, so why freak out... it’s like you are dating her or anything.” She said out loud... but then sighed. That was just it, she wanted to be dating Maggie Sawyer, but the woman was her best friend and lord knows she didn’t want to screw that up. She hadn’t had a friend other than her sister since high school. Hell, she hadn’t even been looking to be friends with the Detective, but Maggie had invited her to that fight club, and then to the bar for a drink afterwards and they seemed to hang out more and more after work. Now six months later, Alex could honestly say that Maggie was her best friend, and they talked about anything and everything. 

Being friends with Maggie was both comfortable and frightening beyond belief, mostly because she was scared of screw it up. After getting a taste of what it was like to be able to talk freely and to have something that wasn’t exactly centered around her sister and her secret, to have to start all over and going back to that life, seemed daunting. 

Alex sighed, and rubbed her forehead with her free hand. Especially now that she had come out, Maggie had been her rock. Kara and her mom has been supportive, but it was Maggie who encouraged her the most, had sat down with her night after night and reassured her that everything was going to be okay... that she was real, her feelings were real and she deserved to be happy. 

Maggie had been the one to encourage her to start dating again, and Sara, Kelly, and Becca had all been nice, but Alex found that none of them could hold a candle to Maggie. Tonight, she had decided, would be the night she confessed her feelings to her best friend and hoped like hell that Maggie felt the same way. 

Alex got up and moved to the kitchen to get a drink, hoping that the scotch would soothe her nerves. She sipped it slowly enjoying the slight burn, and slowly she felt herself settling down. Alex checked the clock again and felt her heart start to race once more as she realized that she had minutes before Maggie would be here. She left the box on the counter, downed the rest of her scotch and moved to brush her teeth. 

Just as she was coming out of the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. Her stomach flipped and she swallowed hard as she walked across the carpet to open the door. Maggie stood there in those tight fitting jeans and that blue button down that looked so good on her. Plus she was wearing that leather jacket that always made Alex’s heart race when she saw her in it. (Which confession was pretty much all of the time since Maggie never seemed to leave home without it,) 

“Hey, Danvers.” Maggie said, holding out the bottle of wine she brought. 

“Hi.” Alex said, finally finding her voice. She grabbed the bottle and accepted the hug that Maggie gave her before moving inside. 

“Cute!” Maggie said, seeing the snowman statue on the shelf that had been a gift from Vasquez, her secret Santa for the DEO Holiday exchange. The snowman was wearing a Hanukkah sweater and holding a dreidel. Alex loved it, it was the best gift she had ever gotten from the exchange. Most people assumed that she celebrated Christmas, and every year she ended up with a bunch of Santa stuff that she usually ended up donating. Vasquez was the first person to gift her something that actually fit her. 

“Thanks. Vas got it for me.” Alex said softly, moving into the kitchen. She set the bottle of wine on the counter and reached for the glasses. Maggie moved to get the bottle opener out of the drawer and Alex was struck by just how perfect the other woman fit into her life. They moved in sync around the kitchen until a short time later they were seated at Alex’s dining room table, wine glasses in hand and Chinese food in front of them. 

“Cheers.” Maggie said, holding out her glass for Alex to toast. 

“Cheers.” Alex repeated. She took a sip and quickly set the glass on the table, not wanting Maggie to see that her hands were shaking. She fingered the box in her pocket, letting the soft feeling of the velvet soothe her nerves. 

“So Danvers....”Maggie asked after a few minutes of silence and through a mouthful of Orange Chicken. “... what did you want to talk about?” 

Alex sighed and took a deep breath. “I... I got you something.” Alex said, taking the box out of her pocket. 

“But you don’t celebrate Christmas.” Maggie said, surprised. 

“I know, but you do, and I wanted to get you something.” She held out the box. “Here.” 

Maggie’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Alex.” She breathed her voice barely audible. 

“It’s nothing fancy, but I saw it and I thought of you.” 

“Aww.” Maggie grinned. She opened the box and gasped. “Alex!” She said again, in awe as she looked at the necklace. 

It was a St. Michael medal, the Patron Saint of Police Officers. Maggie had grown up Catholic and while she wasn’t really religious any more, she still appreciate the sentiment and the intention behind the gift, especially after the rough calls and close encounters she had recently. 

Alex licked her lips nervously as she watched Maggie touch the tiny medal. “I know you don’t really believe in God or the Saints much anymore, but I saw it when I went to get Mom’s ring fixed, and...” 

Maggie interrupted her nervous babble by taking her hand. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” She said softly, her brown eyes meeting Alex’s. “Can you put it on me?” 

Alex nodded and swallowed as Maggie turned around. Alex pulled back Maggie’s long brown hair, her heart racing at the feeling of the soft strands against her fingers. She put the necklace around Maggie’s neck, taking great care not to accidentally whack her in the face with the medal. Her hands shook slightly as she fumbled with the tiny clasp. 

She was so close to the girl of her dreams, and Alex could smell the subtle fragrance of Maggie’s perfume. The soft skin of her neck called Alex's lips to touch and to taste, and for a second Alex imagined pressing kiss after kiss to her supple neck. 

Alex resisted and when she finally got the clasp fastened she reluctantly pulled away. 

“Did you get it?” Maggie said turning around. She didn’t pull away from Alex’s space and Alex swallowed hard when she suddenly found herself locked in Maggie’s gaze. 

“Yes.” Alex said softly unconsciously licking her lips in hopeful anticipation. They stared at each other in silence, the tension climbing with every breath. 

“Maggie.” Alex broke the silence with a tiny whisper. Maggie had to lean in closer to hear her. “I don’t want to fuck this up. You’re my best friend.” 

Maggie smiled. “You never could. I love you.” She whispered just as softly. Then taking a risk, she leaned in and brushed her lips against Alex’s. She heard Alex gasp in delight and she pulled back to smile at her. “It’s always been you, Alex. I just didn’t think you liked me that way.” 

Alex stared at her for a moment, then her brain caught up with what was happening and she grinned. “You love me?” 

Maggie chuckled, pressing another kiss to Alex’s lips. 

“Of course I do.” She said between kisses. 

Alex chuckled too. “Well, I love you too.” 

Maggie grinned. “Now that we have that settled, how about you kiss me properly?” She challenged one eyebrow raised. 

Alex smiled, and she leaned forward and kissed Maggie hard and with passion until she felt the other woman melt against her. Maggie was in love with her and nothing in the world could take her away her joy at that knowledge or that feeling deep inside her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below, and thank you for reading! :)


	15. Day 15: Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets lots of Christmas Surprises. 
> 
> Takes place after Day 9: Snow Storm, but before Day 10: Sledding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Officer Pickles the Otter belongs to Ironicpotential and TaFuilLiom, I’m just borrowing him. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Jamie practically ran down the stairs and bounced her way around the living room, swinging Pickles around in both hands, screaming! “It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!” 

Alex chuckled as she came into the room from the kitchen. “Good morning, Jay!” 

“Morning Mama!” Jamie replied. Some of her excitement dimmed as she looked behind Alex and remembered that her Mommy wasn’t home. She sighed and hugged Pickles to her chest. 

“Oh, what’s wrong, love?” Alex asked, bending down slowly to hug her daughter, seeing tears in her eyes. 

“I want Mommy! I miss her!” Jamie replied softly, she set Pickles on the floor and wrapped both hands around Alex’s neck and letting her Mama pick her up. 

“I know, Sweetie.” Alex said, rubbing the little girl’s back and giving her a hug. “I miss her too.” Alex kissed Jamie’s head and then set her back down again. “Come on, Jamie. Grab Officer Pickles there and let’s go eat. Grandma is making breakfast and then after that we can open presents okay?” 

“Okay.” Jamie said, but her prior enthusiasm was gone. She wrapped one hand around Pickles’ tiny body and gripped Alex’s hand with the other. 

She yawned and Alex smiled at the tiny girl. Jamie was so cute, a little tiny version of her wife that never failed to make her smile and her heart fill with joy. 

They walked into the kitchen and Jamie let go of Alex’s hand to hug Eliza’s leg. Eliza looked down at her granddaughter. 

“Hi, Sweetie!” She said, giving her a smile. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas.” Jamie said, politely with a hint of sadness. Eliza picked up on her lack of excitement, and frowned. 

She turned off the stove and motioned for Alex to grab the serving tray of waffles to take to the table. Then she bent down to Jamie’s level and looked her in the eye. 

“What’s wrong, Jay?” She asked, softly. 

“I miss Mommy. It isn’t Christmas without her.” Jamie said, her eyes wet with tears. Eliza’s heart broke for her granddaughter. She pulled her into a hug. 

“I know, Jamie. It’s hard to celebrate when the ones you love are missing.” She said, exchanging a look with Alex who gave her a pensive expression. “But your mommy would want you to have a good Christmas. Maybe we can record a video of you opening your presents so that Maggie can watch later so she won’t miss anything?” 

Jamie’s eyes lit up. She turned to her Mama. “Can we, Mama?” 

“Of course. Mommy would like that.” Alex said, bending down next to her too. 

The girl jumped with excitement and gave them both a hug. Then knowing that she had to eat before she could open her presents she moved to climb into her booster seat, but Alex stopped her. 

“I know I said that you could open your presents after breakfast, but there is one that you can open now.” She pointed towards the closed pantry door. “Santa brought you something special, but he couldn’t fit it under the tree. He left a note telling me that it was in there and that you were to open it first.” 

Jamie’s eyes grew wide with excitement and she set Pickles on the table and rushed over towards the door. She was about to open it when she stopped and turned back to Alex. 

“Mama, video!” She demanded, putting her hands on her hips when she noticed that Alex wasn’t recording. 

“Oops, sorry.” Alex said, chucking with mirth as she pulled out her phone and started recording. “Okay, Jay, go ahead and open the door in three... two... one.... now!” 

Jamie opened the door and yelled and jumped up and down in excitement when she saw Maggie standing there. “Mommy!” She launched herself into Maggie’s waiting arms and snuggled into her chest. 

“Hi, baby.” Maggie said, tears streaming down her face. She kissed her head. “I missed you so much, Jamie.” 

“You’re here!” Jamie whispered as she looked up into her mother’s face. “You’re here.” She said again as if reassuring herself that what she was seeing was real. 

“I’m here.” Maggie looked up to see both Eliza and Alex was crying. She squeezed Jamie tightly and then let her go. Jamie grabbed her hand and they moved towards the table. Maggie moved closer to Alex and kissed her and then pulled Eliza into a hug. 

“Sit by me Mommy!” Jamie demanded as she picked up Pickles from the table and got into her seat. 

“Okay, love.” Maggie said, taking the seat next to Jamie. Alex served everyone waffles and they enjoyed their breakfast in loving peace and conversation. 

Soon Jamie grew impatient, and wiggled in her seat. “Mama. Presents!” Then after a second she added, “Please!” The adults giggled. 

“Alright Jamie.” Alex said, getting up to pick up her plate. “We can do presents now.” 

“Yay!” Jamie went to clap her hands together and then moved to grab Pickles, but Maggie gently grabbed her hands before she could. 

“After you wash your sticky hands, little miss!” Maggie said, a smile softening her tone. 

Jamie sighed long sufferingly and allowed her mother to help her down from the booster seat. She dutifully followed Maggie to the bathroom, but not before casting Alex and Eliza a sorrowful look. 

Eliza and Alex shared a laugh before they moved to clean up, then in a few minutes they all gathered back in the living room. Jamie contented herself with passing out presents, while Maggie settled next to Alex on the couch. The morning sickness was at bay so far, but Maggie was aware that Alex still looked exhausted and vowed to get her wife to take a nap as soon as the excitement was over. She looked over just in time to see Jamie yawn too, and smiled. Both of her girls would need a nap before too long it seemed. 

“Mommy here!” Jamie said, bringing Maggie a box. 

“Thank you Jay.” Maggie replied, setting the box in her lap. She watched as Jamie brought Alex a box, then Eliza then herself. Soon there was only one package under the tree, a medium size box that could have held anything. Jamie looked at it and then looked at all the sides before looking up at them confused. 

“Mama, this package doesn’t have a name on it.” Jamie said. “Is it for Pickles? He only has one present.” 

Maggie and Alex looked at each other and sighed realizing that they had forgotten to put the label on it last night. “Actually, Jay... it’s for you and Pickles.” 

“What?” Her eyes widened in awe and surprise. It was unusual for her and Pickles to share a present. “Can we open it?” 

Alex and Maggie looked at each other and then back at their daughter. “Um, sure.” Maggie said, taking Alex’s hand in hers. 

“Come on Pickles.” Jamie said, sitting down and pulling the otter on to her lap. She picked up the present and started ripping off the paper. 

“Are you sure?” Maggie whispers to her wife. “She might not take this well.” 

“Then at least she has her other presents to look forward to, but I think she’s going to be excited.” 

Alex kissed Maggie’s head and wrapped her arm tighter around Maggie’s shoulders as they watched Jamie tear off the last of the paper. Jamie picked at the tape holding the box closed and when after a few minutes she couldn’t get, she held the box out to Alex. 

“Mama. Can you help?” 

“Of course.” Alex got the tape unstuck from one side and made it so Jamie could pull it off easily. “Here you go.” 

Jamie took it excitedly and pulled on the tape to open the box. She gasped when she saw two t-shirts. One was in Pickle’s size and she picked it up immediately.“Jamie’s Best friend.” The shirt read. She squealed delightly and hurriedly put it on Pickles, and hugged the stuffed otter close. 

“So before you look at your shirt Jamie, we...” Alex paused and pointed at herself and Maggie. “We didn’t want Pickles to feel left out that you got a shirt with a special message on it and he didn’t so we got him a special shirt too.” It was very important to Alex that they help Jamie understand early that change didn’t always mean that people get left behind. That having the twins would be a change and an adjustment for all of them, but it didn’t mean that they loved her any less or want her to feel left out. There would be time for a more in-depth talk closer to when the babies were born, but Alex hoped that by leaving the foundation now they would avoid any major meltdowns. 

“Pickles says ‘Thank you.’ He really likes it.” Jamie said. 

“You’re welcome.” Maggie said, giving her daughter a smile. “Now look at yours!” 

Jamie quickly held up the shirt so that she could read it. “I’m the World’s Best Big Sister!” She looked up at her mothers, her face unreadable for a second. “A Big Sister?” Alex scooted towards the edge of the couch and opened her arms so Jamie could walk into them. She gently took Jamie’s hand and put it on her belly. Jamie’s eyes widened when she felt the little bump. “I’m going to have a baby, well two babies actually, so in a few months you’ll be a big sister, like I am to Auntie Kara.” 

Maggie moved closer pushing a lock of hair out of Jamie’s eyes. It was wavy and dark like her own, and the sight of it never failed to make her feel beyond blessed to have this tiny girl as her daughter. “Do you understand, Jay?” She asked softly. 

Jamie nodded. “Yes.” She said a hint of excitement in her voice. She had seen Alex with Kara enough times to understand what her Mama meant by being a big sister. “I’ll be the best big sister... I promise.” She said sincerely. All of the adults in the room’s hearts melted and Maggie and Alex moved to hug Jamie close. “We know you will, Jay... and we love you so much!” 

They hugged for a long moment until Jamie finally started squirming. “Can I open the rest of my presents now?” She sighed. 

Alex chuckled and wiped tears from her eyes as she pulled back from the hug. “Yes, love.” She said, smiling as Jamie jumped down and grabbed Pickles, hugging him as she moved to open her next present. 

Maggie quickly leaned over to Eliza. “Please tell me you go that on video?” 

Eliza grinned. “You bet I did. I’ll send it to you both.” Then she reached across the gap between the couch and the chair and grabbed Maggie’s hand. 

“You are raising that girl wonderfully. I know you’ll do the same with the twins. You are a good mom Maggie, Jamie and the babies are lucky to have you in their lives.” Eliza squeezed her hand and Maggie started crying once more. 

“Thank you.” Maggie whispered back after a moment. “I love you, Mom... Merry Christmas.” 

“I love you too, Maggie. Merry Christmas.” Eliza replied, pulling back to look back at her Granddaughter when she let out a delighted squeal. 

“Look Grandma! Chewie!” Jamie said, pulling out the orange Tabby Cat Build- a- Bear dressed in a Captain Marvel outfit that Alex had gotten for her. Even though Pickles was her best friend and was usually never far away from the stuffed otter, Jamie loved Stuffed Animals and a had few upstairs that she played with and that Pickles went on adventures with. Jamie had seen the orange cat (flerkin) in the display at the mall and had asked for it. 

Jamie of course loved Superheroes, real and fictional, and Alex had figured Captain Marvel’s pet would make a good addition to Pickles’ group of friends. 

“That’s wonderful, Jamie!” Eliza said, grinning at her granddaughter’s excitement. 

Jamie hugged it to her chest. “I love her!” She jumped up to give her moms a hug. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Jay.” Maggie said. 

“I can’t wait to hear about you and Pickle’s adventures with Chewie and the rest of your friends.” Alex replied, as they returned the hug. 

Jamie pulled away to jump around the room. “We are going to have so much fun!” She screamed then sat back down, putting Chewie next to Pickles so that they could get to know each other while she opened the rest of her presents.  
  


The rest of Christmas morning was like that, each present became the center of Jamie’s attention when she opened it, and she moved quickly through the pile. When all of hers was opened she watched enraptured with Chewie and Pickles on her lap, as Eliza opened hers, and then Maggie and then Alex. 

There were a few presents mixed in for the twins, since it was never too early to start gathering baby stuff, especially since there would be two this time. It wasn’t until the last present had been opened and that Eliza was gathering the wrapping paper that had been thrown haphazardly everywhere, that Alex felt her exhaustion and nausea return. Excusing herself from the room, Maggie watched Alex go with a concerned look. 

“Is Mama okay?” Jamie’s tiny voice asked, her worry evident. Maggie gently picked her up and hugged her close. 

“Mama will be okay. When a person is having babies like Mama is, their body goes through changes in order to help the babies grow. Some of those changes make Mama feel tired, and make her feel sick. We just need to make sure that Mama gets some rest and eats when she can so that she and the babies will be healthy and strong.” She kissed Jamie’s head. “Does that make sense?” 

Maggie wasn’t quite sure how or what exactly to explain. Pregnancy was different for everyone, and Alex’s experience with the twins this time was different than her experience with Jamie. Plus Jamie was only 5, and while they had an age appropriate discussion about where babies come from, she didn’t want to give the girl too much information too soon. 

Much to her relief, Jamie nodded. “Yes, Mommy.” She gave Maggie a hug. “Can I go take a nap with Mama, would that make her feel better?” 

Maggie smiled. “Let me go ask her and I’ll be right back. Can you help Grandma pick up the paper and go put your toys in your room, please?” Jamie nodded once more and got down and immediately moved to help Eliza. 

Maggie got up and moved toward the bathroom and after seeing that the door was opened, she moved past it and into their bedroom. Alex was laying on the bed with her hand over her eyes. 

“I’m alright.” Alex said, before Maggie could say a word. Maggie just gave her a concerned look and moved closer taking a seat on the bed next to her. 

“Jamie wants to know if she can take a nap with you. I think she’s a little worried.” Maggie said, grabbing Alex’s hand and caressing the back of it with her thumb. 

“Aww, she’s so sweet. It should be fine. I threw up, took the medicine and now there's nothing left to do but sleep and let it work.” Alex said softly. “I’m just sorry that I’m not feeling up to doing anything more...makes for kind of a boring Christmas this year.” 

“I’ll take boring as long as you and the babies are healthy.” Maggie said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I’ll go get the munchkin. Then maybe after a nap, we can all gather in front of the fireplace and binge watch cheesy Christmas movies together?” 

Alex smiled. “That sounds perfect.” She pulled Maggie in for a hug, sighing and resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder. “Merry Christmas Maggie. I love you.” 

“Merry Christmas, my beautiful Alex. I love you too. So much. You and our wonderful family...” She paused and put her hand on Alex’s belly. “You are my perfect gift.” 

Alex rolled her eyes at her wife’s cheese, but felt the tears start to fall anyway. She kissed Maggie softly and slowly, basking in the glow of love and affection, only to be interrupted by a tiny knock on their bedroom door. 

“Mama? Mommy? No kissing... it’s time for cuddles.” Both Maggie and Alex giggled. It was obvious that Jamie thought that Maggie was taking too long, and had come to investigate what was going on. She was a little detective just like Maggie, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Maggie moved off of the bed and opened the door. She bent down to pick up their daughter and carried her over to the bed, making her zoom like an airplane. Jamie giggled as Maggie brought her in for a landing and held her next to the bed. 

“Did someone say cuddles?” Alex said, scooping Jamie out of Maggie’s arms and holding her close. 

Jamie burrowed her tiny body into Alex’s chest, and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck. “You okay Mama?” 

Alex kissed her cheek softly. “I’m okay Sweetie. Honest.” She spotted a yawn that Jamie was trying to hide and grinned. “But I could use a nap, and some cuddles from my favorite cuddle monster... what do you say?” 

“Yay!” Jamie clapped her hands, crawled into bed next to her mama, and laid her head down on the pillow. 

“Sweet dreams my angels.” Maggie said, giving them both a kiss before getting up to move out of the room, but before she could reach the door, Jamie’s head popped back up from the pillow. 

“Mommy, you too!” She said, motioning towards the empty spot on the other-side of her that Alex wasn’t lying in. 

Maggie thought about it for a moment. She really should go help Eliza clean-up and then help her get started on dinner, but seeing the pleading expression on her daughter’s face had her changing her mind. 

“How can I resist cuddles from my two favorite monsters?” Maggie said, with a growl as she raised her arms like a monster and moved back towards the bed. Jamie giggled as Maggie climbed in the other side and tickled her. “Okay, but just until you fall asleep. I need to help Grandma with dinner.” 

Jamie nodded cuddled close to both of them, and sighed, feeling content to have her mothers near. Her back was to Maggie’s front, and she faced Alex her soft breathing warming the skin of Alex’s arm, which was her usual cuddle position. Alex and Maggie exchanged loving looks and Alex reached out her hand along the headboard above Jamie’s head, offering Maggie her hand, which her wife eagerly took. They both watched Jamie and each other for a long time, until Maggie finally spotted Alex’s eyes drifting shut, as her wife fell into slumber. 

Maggie smiled and gently let go of Alex’s hand. She kissed Jamie’s head and wiggled her way out of the bed, slowly. Luckily for her, everyone stayed asleep, and she smiled in happiness. When she reached the door, she paused and turned around to give her family one last look. A feeling of overwhelming joy at the sight of her wife and daughter, put tears in her eyes. She was so blessed. 

“Sweet dreams.” Maggie whispered softly, before turning and walking towards the kitchen. In her mind, this was the best Christmas she had ever had, and she looked forward to the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below and Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays and Sanvers is Endgame!


End file.
